Warly quotes
This page lists Warly's Quotes which are spoken when the player examines an in-game item or object. The player can alt-click items and objects to examine them. Warly Tools Base Game * Axe- "A trusty companion in these environs." * Luxury Axe- "A golden chopper!" * Shovel- "I'm not the landscaping type." * Regal Shovel- "Shiny." * Pickaxe- "For those tough to crack nuts." * Opulent Pickaxe- "That looks nice." * Razor- "If only I had aftershave." * Hammer- "For tenderizing boeuf!" * Pitchfork- "Proper farm gear." * Feather Pencil- "Lighter than my meringue." * Brush- "For tidying unkempt beast hair." * Saddle- "Let's see if I can ride on this." * War Saddle- "Durable." * Glossamer Saddle- "Adds a little spice to my ride." * Saddlehorn- "It's like a spatula for a saddle." * Salt Lick- "Too salty." * Salt Lick (burning)- " * Salt Lick (burnt)- " Shipwrecked * Machete- "I could chop a lot of onions with this!" * Luxury Machete- "Fancy slicer." Hamlet * Shears- "Good for cutting hedges and grass." Don't Starve Together * Lucy the Axe- " Lights Base Game * Campfire (upon being built)- "To keep the dark at bay." * Fire Pit (upon being built)- "To warm my fingers and roast sausages." * Campfire (high)- "The flames climb higher!" * Fire Pit (high)- "Maximum heat!" * Campfire (normal)- "I should like to sit by you for a moment." * Fire Pit (normal)- "Parfait." * Campfire and Fire Pit (low)- "It is getting low." * Campfire and Fire Pit (embers)- "I should stoke the fires" * Campfire (out)- "I shall have to light you again." * Fire Pit (out)- "I like when it's warm and toasty." * Torch- "Not much for caramelizing creme brulee, but it will do for seeing." * Miner Hat- "Aha! Now that is using my head!" * Pumpkin Lantern- "Trick 'R neat!" * Lantern- "It is my night light." Reign of Giants * Endothermic Fire and Fire Pit (upon being built)- "Fire that cools?" * Endothermic Fire and Fire Pit (high)- "The flames climb higher!" * Endothermic Fire and Fire Pit (normal)- "I should like to sit by you for a moment." * Endothermic Fire and Fire Pit (low)- "It is getting low." * Endothermic Fire and Fire Pit (embers)- "I should stoke the fire." * Endothermic Fire and Fire Pit (out)- "I shall have to light you again." * Moggles- "Neat vision!" Shipwrecked * Chiminea (all stages)- "I wonder if this could be converted into a pizza oven?" * Bottle Lantern- "Shine on!" * Obsidian Fire Pit (upon being built)- "To warm my fingers and roast sausages." * Obsidian Fire Pit (high)- "Maximum heat!" * Obsidian Fire Pit (normal)- "This fire's on fire!" * Obsidian Fire Pit (low)- "It's getting low." * Obsidian Fire Pit (embers)- "That fire's almost out!" * Obsidian Fire Pit (out)- "I like when it's warm and toasty." * Tar Lamp- "What a rustic delight!" * Buoyant Chiminea (upon being built)- "Is this a fire hazard, or a boating hazard?" * Buoyant Chiminea (high)- "Goodness! It's a grease fire!" * Buoyant Chiminea (normal)- "It's burning steady." * Buoyant Chiminea (low)- "Looks a bit dim." * Buoyant Chiminea (embers)- "Worryingly low." * Buoyant Chiminea (out)- "I can't cook without a fire!" Hamlet * Cork Candle Hat- "Handy for some nighttime cooking." * Cowl- "Ah, I can see through the eyes of a bat." Don't Starve Together * Mushlight (off)- " * Mushlight (on)- " * Mushlight (burnt)- " * Glowcap (off)- " * Glowcap (on)- " * Glowcap (burnt)- " * Willow's Lighter- " Survival Base Game * Backpack- "It has my back." * Piggyback- "Cochon bag!" * Bird Trap- "Oh, roast bird... Hm, don't get ahead of yourself, Warly..." * Bug Net- "For catching alternative protein." * Fishing Rod- "I do prefer the fish market..." * Straw Roll- "A little better than raw ground." * Fur Roll- "Cozy." * Tent- "For roughing it." * Trap- "I do not wish to be so tricky but, the dinner bell calls me." * Honey Poultice- "First aid." * Healing Salve- "Soothing." * Umbrella- "I will try to remember not to open indoors." * Compass- ** N- "North." ** S- "South." ** E- "East." ** W- "West." ** NE- "Northeast." ** SE- "Southeast." ** NW- "Northwest." ** SW- "Southwest." * Compass (generic)- "Hmm, no reading." * Compass (broken)- "Oh. I believe it broke." * Bundling Wrap- "A good food wrap." * Bundling Wrap (no items, unable to bundle)- "There's nothing to wrap." * Bundled Supplies- "A cool dry place to keep food." Reign of Giants * Insulated Pack- "Now this I can use!" * Luxury Fan- "Why is it so big?" * Siesta Lean-to- "Comes in handy after a big lunch." * Siesta Lean-to (can't sleep)- "Siesta in the dark? I think not." * Siesta Lean-to (monsters)- "This is no time to close my eyes!" * Siesta Lean-to (hungry)- "My hunger trumps my exhaustion." * Siesta Lean-to (in cave)- "This does not strike me a relaxing place for siesta." * Tent (overheating)- " * Tent (burnt)- "A good nights sleep up in smoke." * Siesta Lean-to (burnt)- "Overcooked." * Thermal Stone- "A temperature stone." * Thermal Stone (frozen)- "Vanilla ice." * Thermal Stone (cold)- "Still cold." * Thermal Stone (warm)- "It's warming up nicely." * Thermal Stone (hot)- "Hot!" * Pretty Parasol- "A little shade is better than none." Shipwrecked * Thatch Pack- "Thatch you very much." * Booty Bag- "This will straighten my back out." * Sea Sack- "Wetter is better." * Chef Pouch- "My bag of chef's tricks!" * Tropical Fan- "Like a cool ocean breeze." * Silly Monkey Ball- "Seems like a waste of a good banana. Cute though." * Tropical Parasol- "Singing not in the rain!" * Anti Venom- "Could come in very handy." * Palm Leaf Hut (normal, burning, and burnt)- "The great indoors!" Hamlet * Bug B'Gone- "This will keep those bugs away from my food." * Bird Whistle- "I can call the little birdies to me!" Don't Starve Together * Telltale Heart- " * Booster Shot- " * Flare- " * Waterballoon- " * Whirly Fan- " * Bernie (held and inactive)- " * Bernie (active)- " * BERNIE!- " * Bernie (broken)- " Food Base Game * Crock Pot (empty)- "Empty pot, empty heart." * Crock Pot (cooking, long time left)- "A masterpiece takes time." * Crock Pot (cooking, short time left)- "Nearly there..." * Crock Pot (finished)- "Ahh, fini!" * Crock Pot (failed to add item)- "That can't go in there." * Bee Box- "Home of the honeymakers!" * Bee Box (no honey)- "No more honey..." * Bee Box (some honey)- "There is some honey." * Bee Box (full of honey)- "Honey jackpot!" * Farm- "I can grow my own ingredients!" * Farm (growing)- "Ah, couldn't be more fresh!" * Farm (finished)- "Fresh-picked produce!" * Farm (needs fertilizer)- "Needs to be fertilized." * Ice Box- "Ah the Ice Box, she calms me." * Drying Rack- "Just like the chefs of the stone age!" * Drying Rack (drying)- "Not quite dry enough." * Drying Rack (finished)- "Ready to test on my teeth!" Reign of Giants * Crock Pot (burnt)- "Tragique." * Bee Box (burnt)- "No honey will come from this now..." * Basic and Improved Farm (burnt)- "I wouldn't put any seeds in there." * Drying Rack (drying in rain)- "Now it is more like a rehydrating rack..." * Drying Rack (burnt)- "Too dry! Too dry!" * Bucket-o-poop- "Sauce for my garden!" Shipwrecked * Mussel Stick- "Mussels aren't strong enough to resist this stick!" * Mussel Bed- "Imagine! Fresh mussels, whenever I desire!" * Portable Crock Pot (held)- "What new culinary adventures shall we undertake, old friend?" * Portable Crock Pot (empty)- "I would never leave home without it!" * Portable Crock Pot (cooking, long time left)- "The flavors need time to meld." * Portable Crock Pot (cooking, short time left)- "I threw that meal together!" * Portable Crock Pot (ready)- "Pickup! Oh, old habits..." * Fish Farm (empty)- "I'll have to sacrifice caviar ingredients for this." * Fish Farm (growing)- "Just think, market fresh fish every morning!" * Fish Farm (one fish)- "Should I make a fish stew with thyme and onion?" * Fish Farm (two fish)- "Oh! Boiled fish with celery and goat pepper?" * Fish Farm (three fish)- "Maybe a chowder with hot pepper and shrimp stock!" * Fish Farm (four fish)- "Let the cook off begin!" Hamlet * Sprinkler- "It garnishes the plants with water." Don't Starve Together * Mushroom Planter (empty)- " * Mushroom Planter (some)- " * Mushroom Planter (lots)- " * Mushroom Planter (stuffed)- " * Mushroom Planter (rotten)- " * Mushroom Planter (burnt)- " * Mushroom Planter (snow covered)- " Science Base Game * Science Machine- "A centre for learning." * Alchemy Engine- "Oh, the things I'll learn!" * Thermal Measurer- "Splendid. I should like to know when the worm is going to turn." * Rainometer- "It measures moisture in the clouds." * Lightning Rod- "I do feel a bit safer now." * Lightning Rod (charged)- "Electricity!" * Gunpowder- "Boom!" Reign of Giants * Science Machine (burnt)- "That didn't cook very well." * Alchemy Engine (burnt)- "The fire seemed to like it." * Thermal Measurer (burnt)- "Foresight is 0/0." * Rainometer (burnt)- "It measures exactly nothing now..." * Ice Flingomatic (off)- "He's sleeping." * Ice Flingomatic (on)- "Make it snow!" * Ice Flingomatic (low fuel)- "Shall I fuel it up?" * Electrical Doodad- "Positively charged to get my hands on one!" Shipwrecked * Sea Lab- "Couldn't hurt to hit the books now and then." * Ice Maker 3000 (empty and medium)- "A small luxury." * Ice Maker 3000 (high)- "Whistle while you work!" * Ice Maker 3000 (low)- "It's still running." * Ice Maker 3000 (very low)- "Nearly out!" * Ice Maker 3000 (out)- "It's run dry." * Quacken Drill- "It's tres heavy!" Don't Starve Together * Cartographer's Desk- " * Cartographer's Desk (burning)- " * Cartographer's Desk (burnt)- " * Potter's Wheel- " * Potter's Wheel (burnt)- " * Potter's Wheel (invalid material)- " * Potter's Wheel (Marble or Cut Stone placed)- " * Potter's Wheel (material already present)- " * Potter's Wheel (sculpture)- " * Potter's Wheel (sketch already known)- " Hamlet * Smelter- "Doesn't smelt as good as bacon frying." * Oscillating Fan- "Good ventilation in the kitchen is an must." Exclusive to PS4 * Accomploshrine- "I always wished to make a name for myself." Fight Base Game * Spear- "For kebab-ing." * Ham Bat- "Mmm, ham popsicle!" * Boomerang- "Oh good, I have separation anxiety." * Boomerang (hit self)- "Ouch! Stupid, horrible thing!" * Blow Dart- "They won't know what hit them." * Sleep Dart- "A sleep aid!" * Fire Dart- "Breathing fire!" * Football Helmet- "Made from pork, to protect my melon." * Grass Suit- "How much protection can grass provide?" * Log Suit- "Sturdy, but flammable." * Marble Suit- "Weighs a ton." * Bee Mine- "Weaponized bees." * Tooth Trap- "This is not a cruelty-free trap." Reign of Giants * Scalemail- "Heavy and hot." * Morning Star- "I feel electric!" * Weather Pain- "Does nature like being tamed?" Shipwrecked * Poison Spear- "Would make me sick to use this on good meat." * Poison Dart- "A coward's weapon, alas..." * Coconade- "Weaponized food." * Coconade (lit)- "This will only burn for so long before..." * Spear Gun (empty and all spears)- "Now we're cooking!" * Cutlass Supreme- "En garde!" * Horned Helmet- "Much more waterproof than a chef's hat." * Seashell Suit- "Seashell mail." * Limestone Suit- "With this I will be a stone man." * Cactus Armor- "If I prick enemies half as much as I pricked myself making it, it'll be worth it." Hamlet * Halberd- "I dislike fighting." * Cork Bat- "It's light enough." * Weevole Mantle- "It still smells of bug." * Mant Mask- "The pith has been removed." * Mant Suit- "There's no meat inside." * Fancy Helmet- "I prefer a chef hat." * Tin Suit- "Like an armor made of tin cans." * Blunderbuss- "The meat is more tender if the death is quick." Don't Starve Together * Battle Helm- " * Battle Spear- " * Electric Dart- " * Tail o' Three Cats- " * Napsack- " Structures Base Game * Birdcage- "Suitable lodging for a feathered beast." * Birdcage (occupied)- "I now have an egg farm!" * Birdcage (occupied, sleeping)- "Sleep now, lay later." * Pig House- "Can I blow this down?" * Pig House (occupied, lights on)- "Looks like more than 3 little piggies in there." * Pig House (occupied, lights off)- "Yoo hoo! Anybody home?" * Rabbit Hutch- "Do my eyes deceive me?" * Hay Wall (held)- "Hay look, a wall!" * Hay Wall- "Calling it a wall is kind of a stretch." * Wood Wall (held)- "Turns in a wooden performance as a wall." * Wood Wall- "Putting down stakes." * Stone Wall (held)- "I feel secure behind this." * Stone Wall- "Good stone work." * Chest- "Treasure!" * Sign- "What's the use in a sign around here?" * Potted Fern- "Nature. Tamed." * Mini Sign (held)- " * Mini Sign (empty)- " * Mini Sign (draw with no subject)- " * Mini Sign (drawn on)- "Too small for a restaurant sign." * Wood Fence (held)- " * Wood Fence- "A fence." * Wood Gate (held)- " * Wood Gate- "Like an oven door." Reign of Giants * Pig House (burnt)- "Mmmm BBQ!" * Rabbit Hutch (burnt)- "That was no carrot!" * Hay Wall (burnt)- "That is what I expected." * Wood Wall (burnt)- "Wood burns. Who knew? Me!?" * Chest (burnt)- "Its treasure-chesting days are over." * Scaled Chest- "Ooh la la, burnproof storage." * Sign (burnt)- "Overcooked." Shipwrecked * Sand Castle- "How calming." * Sand Castle (sand)- "It looks at home here." * Wildbore House (normal, burning, and burnt)- "How wild can they be if they live in houses?" * Prime Ape Hut (normal, burning, and burnt)- "Someone has a hoarding issue." * Limestone Wall (held)- "Citrus-infused walls!" * Limestone Wall- "Zesty wall." * Dragoon Den- "I do not like these fellows one bit." * Sandbag (held)- "I was hoping it would be full of potatoes." * Sandbag- "Helps keep my dry environment dry." * Seaworthy (Vanilla or ROG world)- "Bonjour!" * Seaworthy (SW world)- "Looks like a rickety ride to someplace..." * Buoy- "A beacon to light my way." * Sea Chest- "I probably shouldn't keep perishables in it." * Ballphin Palace- "They're quite social creatures, no?" * Sea Wall (held)- "I could probably place this at sea without issue." * Sea Wall- "Good and strong." Hamlet * Cork Barrel- "Pest control." * Cork Barrel (burnt)- " Don't Starve Together * Birdcage (occupied, bird hungry)- " * Birdcage (occupied, bird starving)- " * Birdcage (occupied, bird dead)- " * Birdcage (occupied, bird skeleton)- " * Sign and Directional Sign (empty)- " * Directional Sign (burnt)- " * End Table (empty)- " * End Table (flowers)- " * End Table (new light source)- " * End Table (old light source)- " * End Table (wilted)- " * End Table (burnt)- " * Friendly Scarecrow- " * Friendly Scarecrow (burning)- " * Friendly Scarecrow (burnt)- " * Moon Rock Wall (held)- " * Moon Rock Wall- " * Scaled Furnace- " * Wardrobe- " * Wardrobe (burning)- " * Wardrobe (burnt)- " * Potted Succulent- " Turfs Base Game * Carpeted Flooring- "Fists with your toes..." * Grass Turf- "Will I need to cut this?" * Other Turfs- "It's like an ingredient for the ground." Reign of Giants * All Turfs- "It's like an ingredient for the ground." Shipwrecked * All Turfs- "It's like an ingredient for the ground." Hamlet * All Turfs- "It's like an ingredient for the ground." Don't Starve Together * Scaled Flooring- " * Moon Crater Turf- " * Rocky Beach Turf- " Refine Base Game * Rope- "A bit too thick to tie up a roast." * Boards- "Sigh. It would be so perfect for grilling salmon." * Cut Stone- "Compressed stones, nice presentation." * Papyrus- "I could write down my recipes on this." * Purple Gem- "It holds deep secrets." * Nightmare Fuel- "Who in their right mind would want to fuel MORE nightmares?" * Beeswax- "A first-rate preservative." * Wax Paper- "Wax paper! Always useful in the kitchen." Shipwrecked * Cloth- "Soft and crisp, all at once." * Limestone- "Made from petit fishy skeletons." * Empty Bottle- "I wonder what vintage used to be in this bottle..." * Coral Nubbin- "No coral in sight. Perhaps later." Hamlet * Claw Palm Sapling- "It feeds on fertilizer." Don't Starve Together * Cratered Moonrock- " * Marble Bean- " Magic Base Game * Meat Effigy- "Part of my soul is within." * Prestihatitator- "I won't even try to pronounce it..." * Shadow Manipulator- "It boggles the mind." * Pan Flute- "This will be music to somethings ears." * Night Light- "And I thought fluorescent tubes were a bad invention!" * Night Armor- "Am I crazy to wear this?" * Dark Sword- "This thing controls like a dream!" * One-man Band- "What a racket!" * Bat Bat- "A gruesome implement." * Belt of Hunger- "My appetite wanes..." * Chilled Amulet- "Brrrrrr!" * Nightmare Amulet- "I must be crazy to fool around with this." * Life Giving Amulet- "I wear safety." * Fire Staff- "Oven on a stick!" * Ice Staff- "Flash freeze poulet all over the place!" * Telelocator Staff- "Let us take a trip. I am not picky where." * Telelocator Focus (full)- "It is operational." * Telelocator Focus (missing gem)- "It requires more purple gems." * Telelocator Socket (full)- "Voila!" * Telelocator Socket (missing gem)- "Gem it!" Reign of Giants * Meat Effigy (burnt)- "It won't be much good now." * Prestihatitator (burnt)- "Nothing but ashes." * Shadow Manipulator (burnt)- "The darkness is all burnt up." * Old Bell- "Should I ring it?" Shipwrecked * Piratihatitator- "This reminds me of something..." * Piratihatitator (burnt)- "It played its last magic trick." * Dripple Pipes- "It plays a lilting tune." Hamlet * Hogus Porkusator- "Could I fry those wings as well?" * Hogus Porkusator (burnt)- " * Pugalisk Wand- "It's a refrigeration ray." * Skyworthy (non-Hamlet world)- "A whole new world of ingredients." * Skyworthy (Hamlet world)- "Any good restaurants in there?" * Living Artifact- "Will it help me be a better cook?" * Root Trunk- "Mon dieu! What a wonderful time saver!" * Vortex Cloak- "Marinated in darkness." Don't Starve Together * Ocuvigil (normal, burning, and burnt)- " * Moon Dial (generic)- " * Moon Dial (new moon)- " * Moon Dial (waxing)- " * Moon Dial (full moon)- " * Moon Dial (waning)- " * Moon Dial (in Caves)- " * The Lazy Deserter- " * The Lazy Deserter (active)- " Dress Base Game * Sewing Kit- "Not exactly my specialty." * Rabbit Earmuffs- "Ahh, fuzzy!" * Straw Hat- "Now I am on island time." * Beefalo Hat- "Fits perfectly." * Beekeeper Hat- "Essential honey harvesting attire." * Feather Hat- "What am I supposed to do with this?" * Winter Hat- "I know when to don this and not a minute sooner." * Top Hat- "For a night out on the... town..." * Dapper Vest- "I feel so much better all of a sudden." * Breezy Vest- "Fashionably refreshing." * Puffy Vest- "Toasty and trendy." * Bush Hat- "Snacks to go?" * Garland- "Who doesn't look good in this?!" * Walking Cane- "Now we are cooking with gas!" Reign of Giants * Cat Cap- "Not quite my style..." * Fashion Melon- "Aaaahhhhhh sweet relief..." * Ice Cube- "Must I wear it?" * Rain Coat- "For a foggy Paris evening. Or here too..." * Rain Hat- "Better than a newspaper." * Summer Frest- "Well, it'll be hard to lose." * Floral Shirt- "When in Rome..." * Eyebrella- "Eye like it!" * Hibearnation Vest- "Furry refuge from the elements." Shipwrecked * Brain of Thought- "I can feel the inspiration seeping into me! Wait, that's brain juice." * Snakeskin Hat- "Tres cool." * Snakeskin Jacket- "Function and fashion and four less snakes in the world." * Blubber Suit- "Desperate times call for desperate attire." * Windbreaker- "It is rude to break wind in public, but I will make an exception." * Tar Suit- "I hope there are no feathers around!" * Particulate Purifier- "Anything to keep poison out of my dinner!" * Sleek Hat- "Speeds me on my way." * Shark Tooth Crown- "Look upon your king!" * Dumbrella- "Ridiculous! I want one." Hamlet * Gas Mask- "I could use this in the smoke house." * Pith Hat- "Orange pith?" * Thunderhat- "Not a chef hat but good for a night out." Don't Starve Together * Fashion Goggles- " * Desert Goggles- " * Seawreath- " * Funcap- " Nautical Shipwrecked * Log Raft- "These logs might be better suited to a fire..." * Raft- "Better than swimming, I suppose." * Row Boat- "Free me from the shackles of this island!" * Cargo Boat- "For long distance hauls." * Armored Boat- "I am comforted by its sea-worthiness." * Encrusted Boat- "It's a bit wobbly." * The 'Sea Legs'- "Is that as fast as it goes?" * Boat Repair Kit- "A most sensible traveling companion." * Thatch Sail- "This should speed things up." * Cloth Sail- "Now we're cooking with gas!" * Snakeskin Sail- "Perhaps I'll sail to a land of spices." * Feather Lite Sail- "I mostly want to pet it." * Iron Wind- "Zoom zoom!" * Boat Torch- "A light so I may sea." * Boat Lantern- "To sea what's coming!" * Boat Cannon- "I cannon wait to use this!" * Quackering Ram- "Excuse me everyone, out of my way, please." * Sea Trap (held and placed)- "I can trick some delicious crustaceans into this!" * Sea Yard (off)- "Ah, I can't fix my boat right now." * Sea Yard (on)- "Is my boat in need of a touch up?" * Sea Yard (out of fuel)- "It seems to be running low." * Tar Extractor (off)- "I suppose I should turn it on." * Tar Extractor (on)- "It's extracting tar quite vigorously!" * Tar Extractor (out of fuel)- "It looks a bit peckish." * Trawl Net- "Ah! The life of a fisherman!" * Trawl Net (detached)- "I hope the sea obliges my net with worthy catches." * Trawl Net (sinking)- "It is close to full." * Trawl Net (sinking soon)- "It is definitely filling up." * Spyglass- "To see how near I am to far." * Super Spyglass- "I knew sharks had an exceptional sense of smell, but their vision!" * Captain Hat- "I have been promoted!" * Pirate Hat- "I do not go in with these scoundrels. But I like the hat..." * Lucky Hat- "It makes me feel... dangerous." * Life Jacket- "Better safe than sorry." Hamlet * Cork Bowl Canoe- "A shaky sea vessel." Volcanic Shipwrecked * Obsidian Machete- "You can overheat swinging this thing too much." * Obsidian Axe- "You really build up a head of steam swinging this!" * Obsidian Spear- "Pull the trigger and voila! Dinner is done!" * Obsidian Armor- "Heavy and hot." * Obsidian Coconade- "These are a blast!" * Howling Conch- "The meat inside is gone, but the shell itself may still be of use." * Sail Stick- "Might make a good stirring stick." * Volcano Staff- "One must be careful with this." Ancient Base Game * Thulecite- "Thule... thule... rolls off the tongue does it not?" * Thulecite Wall (held)- "The stories these tell... fascinating..." * Thulecite Wall- "Look at the carvings..." * Thulecite Medallion (min)- "It appears all is well." * Thulecite Medallion (rising low)- "I feel some magic coming on!" * Thulecite Medallion (rising high)- "Magic hour!" * Thulecite Medallion (max)- "Steady on." * Thulecite Medallion (receding high)- "Subsiding." * Thulecite Medallion (receding low)- "This nightmare is almost over!" * Thulecite Medallion (outside ruins)- "Magic-less." * The Lazy Forager- "Here one minute, gone the next!" * Magiluminescence- "Puts some pep in my step!" * Construction Amulet- "For more savvy construction!" * The Lazy Explorer- "When I hold it it makes the world feel... fast." * Star Caller's Staff- "I could stir a huge pot with this thing!" * Deconstruction Staff- "I probably shouldn't stir soup with this." * Pick/Axe- "Oh I get it! Kind of like a spork!" * Thulecite Crown- "Seems unnecessarily fancy." * Thulecite Suit- "Ancient armor." * Thulecite Club- "I could tenderize some meat with this." * Houndius Shootius- "Wake up!" * Houndius Shootius- "This is my friend, Lazer Oeil!" Treasure Hunting Hamlet * Disarming Tools- "Disarmingly simple to use." * Ball Pein Hammer- "This will tenderize the jewels out of statues." * Gold Pan- "I have better pans." * Magnifying Glass- "To see the finest details." City Planning Hamlet * Lamp Post (off)- "What a quaint street lamp." * Lamp Post (on)- "It's a small comfort." * Town House- "It's a simple life." * Town House (burning)- " * The Sterling Trough Deli- "Ah. Yes. A restaurant of sorts." * Pigg and Pigglet's General Store- "I may want to pick up a thing or two." * Curly Tails Mud Spa- "I should pick up a few things for kitchen accidents." * Swinesbury Fine Grocer's- "I may want to pick up a thing or two." * Miss Sow's Floral Arrangements- "Ah! I do need help growing fresh vegetables." * 'The Sty' Oddities Emporium- "A lot of strange objects in there. None of them food related." * The Flying Pig Arcane Shop- "It's full of magic things." * The Boar's Tusk Weapon Shop- "Battle utensils." * The Sow's Ear Hat Shop- "I could use a new toque blanche." * Swinesbury Academy- "I wonder if they have some old recipes in there." * Swinesbury Mineral Exchange- "A place to convert my loose change!" * The Tinkerer's Tower- "Recipes for doohickeys." * Palace- "I wonder what the kitchen is like." * Swinesbury City Hall- "A place of civic pride." * My City Hall- "I never thought of a life in politics." * Security Contract- "A security contract will come in handy." * Slanty Shanty- "Perhaps one day..." * Slanty Shanty (owned)- "A sweet maison." * Watch Tower- "That's a tall tower!" Renovate Hamlet * House Expansion Permit- "More room to cook." * Demolition Permit- "A permit to break a few eggs." Flooring * Wood Flooring- " * Marble Flooring- " * Checkered Flooring- " * Slate Flooring- " * Sheet Metal Flooring- " * Garden Stone Flooring- " * Geometric Tiles Flooring- " * Shag Carpet- " * Transitional Flooring- " * Wood Panel Flooring- " * Herringbone Flooring- " * Hexagon Flooring- " * Curcy Hoof Flooring- " * Octagon Flooring- " Shelves * Carved Bookshelf- " * Basic Bookshelf- " * Cinderblock Bookshelf- " * Marble Shelf- " * Glass Shelf- " * Ladder Shelf- " * Hutch Shelf- " * Industrial Shelf- " * Adjustable Shelf- " * Windowed Cabinet- " * Wall Mounted Shelf- " * A-Frame Shelf- " * Crates Shelf- " * Fridge- " * Floating Shelf- " * Pipe Shelf- " * Hat Tree- " * Pallet Shelf- " Plantholders * Basic Plantholder- " * WIP Plantholder- " * Fancy Plantholder- " * Bonsai Plantholder- " * Dishgarden Plantholder- " * Philodendron Plantholder- " * Orchid Plantholder- " * Draceana Plantholder- " * Xerographica Plantholder- " * Birdcage Plantholder- " * Palm Plantholder- " * ZZ Plantholder- " * Fernstand Plantholder- " * Fern Plantholder- " * Terrarium Plantholder- " * Plantpet Plantholder- " * Traps Plantholder- " * Pitcher Plantholder- " * Marble Plantholder- " * "Character" Tree- " * Festive Tree- " Columns * Planed Wood Column- " * Millinery Column- " * Round Column- " * Lit Marble Column- " Wall Papers * Wood Panelling- " * Checkered Wall Paper- " * Floral Wall Paper- " * Sunflower Wall Paper- " * Harlequin Wall Paper- " * Peagawk Wall Paper- " * Orange Wall Paper- " * Purple Wall Paper- " * Rope Wall Panneling- " * Circle Wall Tiling- " * Marble Wall Tiling- " * Fine Wall Tiling- " * Full Wall Moulding- " * Upholstered Wall- " Ceiling Lights * Wired Bulb- " * Metal Shade Lamp- " * Chandalier- " * Rope Light- " * Dual Rope Light- " * Blown Glass Bulb- " * Cherry Lamp Shade- " * Hanging Blooming Lamp- " * Hanging Floral Lamp- " * Tophat Light- " * Derby Light- " Wall Decorations * Photo- " * Full Length Mirror- " * Embroidery Hoop- " * Mosaic- " * Wreath- " * Axe- " * Hunt- " * Periodic Table- " * Gears Art- " * Cape- " * No Smoking- " * Black Cat- " * Tasteful Fish Mounting- " * Beefalo Mounting- " Chairs * Classic Chair- " * Corner Chair- " * Bench- " * Horned Chair- " * Footrest- " * Lounge Chair- " * Massager Chair- " * Stuffed Chair- " * Rocking Chair- " * Ottoman Chair- " * Fancy Chaise- " House Upgrades * Cottage Kit- " * Tudor Home Kit- " * Gothic Home Kit- " * Brick Home Kit- " * Turreted Home Kit- " * Villa Kit- " * Manor Kit- " Doors * Hardwood Door- " * Stone Archway- " * Forest Door- " * Wrought Iron Door- " * Curtained Door- " * Industrial Door- " * Round Doorway- " * Gothic Door- " Windows * Peaked Curtain Window- " * Round Burlap Window- " * Peaked Window- " * Square Window- " * Tall Window- " * Large Square Curtain Window- " * Tall Curtain Window- " * Greenhouse Wall- " Rugs * Eye Rug- " * Square Throw Rug- " * Oval Rug- " * Large Rug- " * Fur Throw Rug- " * Hedgehog Rug- " * Porcupus Rug- " * Hoofprint Rug- " * Octagon Rug- " * Swirl Rug- " * Catcoon Rug- " * Rubbermat Rug- " * Web Rug- " * Metal Rug- " * Wormhole Rug- " * Braid Rug- " * Beard Rug- " * Nailbed Rug- " * Crime Rug- " * Soccer Rug- " Lamps * Fringe Lamp- " * Stainglass Lamp- " * Downbridge Lamp- " * Dual Embroidered Lamp- " * Ceramic Lamp- " * Glass Lamp- " * Dual Fringes Lamp- " * Candelabra Lamp- " * Elizabethan Lamp- " * Gothic Lamp- " * Orb Lamp- " * Bellshade Lamp- " * Crystals Lamp- " * Upturn Lamp- " * Dual Upturn Lamp- " * Spool Lamp- " * Edison Lamp- " * Adjustable Lamp- " * Right Angle Lamp- " * Fancy Lamp- " Tables * Round Table- " * Hard Wood Desk- " * DIY Table- " * College Table- " * Crate Table- " * Chess Table- " Books Don't Starve Together * Birds of the World- " * Applied Horticulture- " * Sleepytime Stories- " * The End is Nigh!- " * On Tentacles- " Engineering Don't Starve Together * Trusty Tape- " * Winona's Catapult- " * Winona's Catapult (not connected to generator)- " * Winona's Catapult (burning)- " * Winona's Catapult (burnt)- " * Winona's Spotlight- " * Winona's Spotlight (not connected to generator)- " * Winona's Spotlight (burning)- " * Winona's Spotlight (burnt)- " * Winona's Generator- " * Winona's Generator (low fuel)- " * Winona's Generator (out of fuel)- " * Winona's Generator (burning)- " * Winona's Generator (burnt)- " * Winona's G.E.M.erator- " * Winona's G.E.M.erator (low fuel)- " * Winona's G.E.M.erator (out of fuel)- " * Winona's G.E.M.erator (burning)- " * Winona's G.E.M.erator (burnt)- " Green Thumb Don't Starve Together * Bramble Husk- " * Bramble Trap- " * Compost Wrap- " Cartography Don't Starve Together * Map Scroll (empty)- " Critters Don't Starve Together * Kittykit- " * Vargling- " * Ewelet- " * Broodling- " * Glomglom- " * Giblet- " * Mothling- " Sculpt Don't Starve Together * Carved Hornucopia- " * Bubble Pipe Carving- " * Pawn Figure- " * Rook Figure- " * Knight Figure- " * Bishop Figure- " * Rook, Knight, and Bishop Figures (shaking on new moon)- " * Queenly Figure- " * Kingly Figure- " * Deerclops Figure- " * Bearger Figure- " * Moose/Goose Figure- " * Dragonfly Figure- " * Moon Moth Figure- " * Anchor Figure- " * "Moon" Figure- " Celestial Don't Starve Together * Moon Rock Idol- " * Portal Paraphernalia- " * Moon Glass Axe- " * Glass Cutter- " * Bath Bomb- " * Moon Moth Figure Sketch- " * "Moon" Figure Sketch- " Events ( only) Hallowed Nights * Candy Bag- " * Candy Apple- " * Candy Corn- " * Catcoon Candy- " * Choco Pigs- " * Ghost Pop- " * Tentacle Lolli- " * Gummy Spider- " * Jelly Worm- " * Not-So-Candy Corn- " * Raisins- " * "Raisins"- " * Candy Lice- " * Otherworldly Jawbreaker- " * Lava Pepper- " * Broken Stake- " * Cubic Zirkonia Ball- " * Empty Elixir- " * Faux Fangs- " * Monkey Paw- " * Spider Ring- " * Binoculars- " * Lone Glove- " * Snail Scale- " * Goop Canister- " * Toy Cobra- " * Crocodile Toy- " * Broken Terrarium- " * Odd Radio- " * Broken Hairdryer- " * Mad Scientist Lab- " * Brew of Phobic Abrogation and Brew of Phobic Abatement- " * Canteen of Sanguine Mixture and Tumblerful of Psychic Fortitude- " * Flask of Sanguine Mixture and Dram of Psychic Fortitude- " * Sulfuric Crystals of Saltpeter and Sulfuric Crystals of Lime- " * Totally Normal Root- " * Totally Normal Sapling- " * Bat Decoration- " * Crow Decoration- " * Dangling Depth Dweller Decoration- " * Ghost Decoration- " * Spider Decoration- " * Tentacle Decoration- " * Bats coming out of tree- " * Drinking bravery potion- " Winter's Feast * Gift Wrap- " * Gift- " * Festive Tree Planter- " * Festive Tree Planter (burnt)- " * Winter's Feast Tree (sapling)- " * Winter's Feast Tree- " * Winter's Feast Tree (burning)- " * Winter's Feast Tree (burnt)- " * Gingerbread Cookie- " * Eternal Fruitcake- " * Sugar Cookie- " * Candy Cane- " * Chocolate Log Cake- " * Plum Pudding- " * Apple Cider- " * Hot Cocoa- " * Heavenly Eggnog- " * Festive Bauble- " * Festive Light- " * Magnificent Adornment- " * Champion Adornment- " * Appeasing Adornment- " Lunar New Year * Gobbler Shrine- " * Gobbler Shrine (empty)- " * Gobbler Shrine (burnt)- " * Red Pouch- " * Lucky Gold Nugget- " * Red Firecrackers- " * Red Lantern- " * Lucky Fan- " * Lucky Beast Head- " * Lucky Beast Body- " * Lucky Beast Tail- " * Varg Shrine- " * Varg Shrine (empty)- " * Varg Shrine (burnt)- " * Lucky Whistle- " * Clay Hound- " * Clay Hound (statue)- " * Clay Varg- " * Clay Varg (statue)- " * Hound Sketch and Varg Sketch- " * Hound Figure- " * Varg Figure- " * Pig Shrine- " * Pig Shrine (empty)- " * Pig Shrine (burnt)- " * Tribute Roast- " * Eight Treasure Mud Pie- " * Fish Heads on a Stick- " * Golden Belt- " * Elite Pig (Dmitri)- " * Elite Pig (Ignatius)- " * Elite Pig (Sawyer)- " * Elite Pig (Wade)- " * Can't play game (too late)- " * Can't play game (area not empty)- " * Can't play game (danger)- " The Forge * Battlemaster Pugna- " * Pit Pig- " * Crocommander- " * Snortoise- " * Scorpeon- " * Boarilla- " * Grand Forge Boarrior- " * Rhinocebro- " * Infernal Swineclops- " * Ancient Gateway (off)- " * Ancient Gateway (on)- " * Ancient Anchor (empty)- " * Ancient Anchor (key)- " * Forge Portal- " * Battle Standard- " * Baby Spider- " * Magma Golem- " * Living Staff- " * Infernal Staff- " * Petrifying Tome- " * Tome of Beckoning- " * Forging Hammer- " * Pith Pike- " * Spiral Spear- " * Riled Lucy- " * Blacksmith's Edge- " * Darts- " * Molten Darts- " * Hearthsfire Crystals- " * Reed Tunic- " * Feathered Reed Tunic- " * Wood Armor- " * Jagged Wood Armor- " * Silken Wood Armor- " * Stone Splint Mail- " * Steadfast Stone Armor- " * Grand Armor- " * Barbed Helm- " * Nox Helm- " * Resplendent Nox Helm- " * Feathered Wreath- " * Crystal Tiara- " * Clairvoyant Crown- " * Woven Garland- " * Flower Headband- " * Blossomed Wreath- " * Started revival- " * Finished revival- " * Revived- " * Refusing inappropriate weapon- " The Gorge * Mumsy- " * Billy- " * Sammy, the Lucid Bog Merm- " * Pipton, the Cognizant Bog Merm- " * Swamp Pig Elder- " * Swamp Pig Elder (sleeping)- " * Swamp Pig- " * Old Beefalo- " * Pigeon- " * Pigeon (sleeping)- " * Pigeon (dead)- " * Pebble Crab- " * Berry Bush- " * Fern- " * Mushroom- " * Mushroom (picked)- " * Rotten Crop- " * Sapling- " * Spotty Shrub- " * Spotty Shrub (picked)- " * Sugarwood Tree- " * Sugarwood Tree (stump)- " * Sugarwood Tree (tapped, empty)- " * Sugarwood Tree (tapped, full)- " * Sugarwood Tree (tapped, bugs)- " * Sugarwood Tree (wounded)- " * Ivy- " * The Altar of Gnaw- " * The Altar of Gnaw (food placed)- " * Ancient Gateway- " * Beast of Hunger (1)- " * Beast of Hunger (2)- " * Broken Carriage- " * Dilapidated Cathedral- " * Dilapidated Chimney (1)- " * Dilapidated Chimney (2)- " * Dilapidated Clocktower- " * Dilapidated Door- " * Dilapidated House- ** " ** " ** " * Dilapidated Roof- " * Gnaw Worshipper (1)- " * Gnaw Worshipper (2)- " * Worn Pig House- " * House Rubble- " * Iron Fence- " * Locked Iron Gate- " * Iron Gate- " * Mealing Stone- " * Park Fountain- " * Post- " * Queen Beast- " * Rundown House- " * Safe- " * Locked Safe- " * Sammy's Wagon- " * Pipton's Cart- " * Salt Pond- " * Stone Pillar- " * Streetlight- " * Small Streetlight- " * Smashed Clock- " * Urn- " * Wrecked Bicycle- " * Pot Hanger (held)- " * Pot Hanger- " * Oven (held)- " * Oven- " * Small Grill (held)- " * Small Grill- " * Large Grill (held)- " * Large Grill- " * Cookpot- " * Large Cookpot- " * Small Casserole Dish- " * Large Casserole Dish- " * Syrup Pot- " * Salt Rack (held)- " * Salt Rack- " * Salt Rack (ready)- " * Crab Trap- " * Hoe- " * Slaughter Tools- " * Tree Tapping Kit- " * Key- " * Iron Key- " * Ancient Key- " * All Seed Packet types- " * All Seed types- " * Salmon- " * Cooked Salmon- " * Crab Meat- " * Cooked Crab Meat- " * Cooked Foliage- " * Mushroom (item)- " * Cooked Mushroom- " * Garlic- " * Roast Garlic- " * Onion- " * Roast Onion- " * Potato- " * Roast Potato- " * Toma Root- " * Roast Toma Root- " * Turnip- " * Roast Turnip- " * Wheat- " * Flour- " * Goat Milk- " * Salt Crystals- " * Salt- " * Sap- " * Ruined Sap- " * Syrup- " * Spotty Sprig- " * Spot Spice- " * Old Coin- " * Sapphire Medallion- " * Red Mark- " * Gnaw's Favor- " * Prepared dish- " * Prepared dish (does not match craving)- " * Prepared dish (matches craving)- " * Prepared dish (matches craving, snack)- " * Burnt Food- " * Silver Plate- " * Silver Bowl- " * Cannot open Iron Gate (locked)- " * Cannot switch dishes (already same type)- " * Cannot switch dishes (wrong type)- " * Cannot sacrifice to Gnaw (food already placed)- " * Cannot sacrifice to Gnaw (not suitable food)- " * Cannot unlock (wrong key)- " * Cannot use item (occupied)- " * Food ruined (bad recipe)- " * Food ruined (overcooked)- " * Lost round- " * Won round- " Nature - Plants Base Game * Evergreen- "A soldier of the exotic forest." * Lumpy Evergreen- "A coneless arbre." * Spiky Tree- "I am ever so glad I'm not a tree hugger." * Evergreen and Lumpy Evergreen (stump)- "Sliced!" * Spiky Tree (stump)- "There, now you cannot prick anyone." * Evergreen and Lumpy Evergreen (burning)- "Au revoir, tree." * Spiky Tree (burning)- "You will not be missed." * Evergreen and Lumpy Evergreen (burnt)- "Crisp, no?" * Spiky Tree (burnt)- "The wood gives off a unique aroma when burned." * Evergreen (sapling)- "One day you'll be a tree." * Log- "An important aspect of my art." * Log (burning)- "Soon it won't be good for much." * Charcoal- "This, a grill and some meat and I'd have dinner." * Pine Cone- "Pine-scented!" * Marble Tree- "How supremely unnatural!" * Totally Normal Tree (normal and stump)- "Tres suspicious..." * Living Log- "Magic building blocks!" * Sapling- "Those could be key to my continued survival." * Sapling (picked)- "There is nothing left for me to grasp!" * Sapling (burning)- "Those burn quite nicely." * Sapling, Grass Tuft Berry Bush, and Spiky Bush (held)- "Shall I bring it back to life?" * Twigs- "The start of a good cooking fire." * Grass Tuft- "A common ingredient for success around here." * Grass Tuft (picked)- "Plucked clean!" * Grass Tuft (barren)- "Could I get some fertilizer over here!" * Grass Tuft (burning)- "I never burn anything in the kitchen." * Cut Grass- "What shall I craft?" * Berry Bush (normal and burning)- "Berries!" * Berry Bush (picked)- "More will return." * Berry Bush (barren)- "They require care and fertilizer." * Reeds- "A small clump of reeds." * Reeds (picked)- "There's nothing left to take." * Reeds (burning)- "The fire took to those quite nicely." * Cut Reeds- "Smells like green." * Plant and Marsh Plant- "I wonder if it is edible." * Plant (growing)- " * Plant (ready to be picked)- " * Spiky Bush- "A prickly customer." * Spiky Bush (picked)- "Not sure I want to do that again." * Spiky Bush (burning)- "It burns like any other bush." * Flower- "Charmant." * Petals- "Great in salads." * Evil Flower- "It even looks crazy!" * Dark Petals- "Not so great in salads." * Carrot (planted)- "Ah a fresh carrot!" * Red Mushroom- "Can't get fresher than that!" * Red Mushroom (sleeping)- "It'll be hard to harvest like that." * Red Mushroom (picked)- "There's nothing there." * Green Mushroom- "Little champignon!" * Green Mushroom (sleeping)- "Did it eat itself...?" * Green Mushroom (picked)- "I eagerly await its rebirth!" * Blue Mushroom- "Ah, a blue truffle!" * Blue Mushroom (sleeping)- "It retreats from the light." * Blue Mushroom (picked)- "I hope there is room for more mush..." Reign of Giants * Birchnut Tree- "A bouquet of leaves." * Birchnut Tree (stump)- "Sliced!" * Birchnut Tree (burning)- "Au revoir, tree." * Birchnut Tree (burnt)- "Crisp, no?" * Birchnut Tree (sapling)- "A new beginning..." * Sapling (withered)- "It could use some love." * Grass Tuft (withered)- "Too hot for you." * Berry Bush (withered)- "The heat has stifled these berries." * Plant (withered)- " * Birchnut- "It rattles." * Cactus- "I bet it has a sharp flavor." * Cactus (picked)- "It will live to prick again." * Tumbleweed- "What secrets do you hold?" Shipwrecked * Bamboo Patch (normal and burning)- "A tuft of usefulness." * Jungle Tree- "Gigantesque!" * Viney Bush and Snake Den (normal and burning)- "I do wish those were grapevines..." * Bamboo Patch (stump & withered)- "More will sprout in time." * Jungle Tree and Palm Tree (stump)- "Sliced!" * Viney Bush and Snake Den (stump)- "How divine! It has been de-vined." * Jungle Tree and Palm Tree (burning)- "Au revoir, tree." * Bamboo Patch (burnt)- "A waste." * Jungle Tree and Palm Tree (burnt)- "Crisp, no?" * Viney Bush and Snake Den (burnt)- "That smoky aroma always makes me hungry..." * Bamboo Root- "Shall I bring it back to life?" * Viney Bush Root- "Now I can put it wherever I want." * Jungle Tree (sapling and seed)- "Cute, no?" * Bamboo- "Could be fashioned into chopsticks..." * Vine- "Not a single grape on it..." * Grass (water)- "Herbe at sea." * Brainy Sprout (normal and picked)- "Chewy rock, with a clever finish." * Seaweed (planted and picked)- "Sea produce!" * Mangrove (normal, burning, and stump)- "I wonder what its water content is?" * Mangrove (burnt)- "I'd say its current water content is zero." * Palm Tree- "A good leaning tree." * Palm Tree (sapling)- "Evidence of a coconut uneaten. Sigh." * Palm Leaf- "These would work well in tamales." * Regular Jungle Tree (normal and stump)- "Pardon, but are you sleeping?" * Tidal Plant- "Inedible." Hamlet * Claw Palm Tree- "A bit grotesque." * Claw Palm Tree (burning)- " * Claw Palm Tree (burnt)- " * Claw Palm Tree (stump)- " * Cork- "If only there were a wine bottle to put this in." * Claw Palm Sapling (planted)- " * Rainforest Tree- "I hope there are mango trees here." * Rainforest Tree (burning)- " * Rainforest Tree (burnt)- " * Rainforest Tree (stump)- " * Sick Rainforest Tree- "It's spoiled." * Cocooned Tree- "Those strange monkeys must hang out here." * Jungle Burr- "A tiny seed inside." * Rainforest Tree Sapling- " * Tea Tree- "I could to so many things with tea tree leaves." * Tea Tree (burning)- " * Tea Tree (burnt)- " * Tea Tree (stump)- " * Seed Pod- "More useful as medicine than in my recipe." * Tea Tree Sapling- " * Tuber Tree- "I do like tubers." * Blooming Tuber Tree- " * Tall Grass- "Too long to cut it with my hands." * Tall Grass (cut)- " * Exotic Flower- "Edible? Perhaps not." * Aloe (planted)- "A plant of many uses. And recipes." * Asparagus (planted)- "I should snatch those up." * Radish (planted)- "What ravishing radishes!" * Nettle Vine- "Ah. Smells like eucalyptus." * Nettle Vine (picked)- "I do hope it grows back." * Nettle Vine (withered)- "The soil is over-cooking it." * Nettle Vine (moist)- "Ah, it's keeps moist with a marinade." * Nettle Plant (held)- "I'll find somewhere to plant this." * Bramble- "Watch those thorns!" * Bramble Bloom- "It would make a beautiful centerpiece." * Hanging Vine- "How eerie." * Great Leafy Stalk- "What a marvel." * Lotus Plant- "Mmm, lotus root..." * Lotus Plant (picked)- " * Lily Pad- "I doubt it has much flavor." * Lawn Decoration- "How charming!" * Hedge- "It's a hedge." * Hedge (untrimmed)- "I could shave it like a carrot." * Hedge (burning)- " * Hedge (burnt)- " * Intricate Topiary- "Very impressive." * Magic Flower- "It looks hungry." * Weathered Branch- "A barbeque spit." * Weathered Shrub- "Pity there are no berries on it." * Weathered Stick- "A fine stick." * Weathered Tree- "Strange place for a tree." * Weathered Trunk- "Mon dieu!" Nature - Objects Base Game * Beehive- "I can hear the activity within." * Killer Bee Hive- "Not your average bees." * Honeycomb- "Just add milk!" * Hound Mound- "It smells wet." * Bones- "Hmm, soup stock..." * Touch Stone- "Looks like some sort of ritual stone." * Obelisk (sane, up)- "It's tugging on my mind." * Obelisk (sane, down)- "Do not lick it. Your tongue will get stuck." * Obelisk (insane, up)- "And I'm in!" * Obelisk (insane, down)- "The darkness lurks within." * Harp Statue- "Headless harps-men." * Marble Pillar- "I wonder how many counter tops I could get out of this..." * Marble- "Would make a nice counter top." * Rundown House- "Fisher folk live here. I can smell it." * Merm Head- "Its odor is not improving with time..." * Pig Head- "Ooh la la the things I could do with you!" * Pig Torch- "I wonder what it means?" * Basalt- "Made of strong stuff!" * Boulder- "Don't you go rolling off me." * Rocks- "Bite-sized boulders." * Flint- "Sharp as can be!" * Nitre- "How curious." * Gold Nugget- "Yolk yellow glowing gold!" * Grave- "I cannot help wondering what might be down there besides..." * Grave (dug)- "What have I become?" * Suspicious Dirt Pile- "It's making a bit of a mess, isn't it?" * Animal Track- "These tracks point to fresh game." * Animal Track (lost its trail)- "I have lost the trail..." * Animal Track (found)- "Game is close at hand..." * Wooden Thing- "It leads somewhere. And that is what I'm afraid of." * Wooden Thing (partially assembled)- "It requires something additional." * Wooden Thing (locked)- "It denies my access." * Wooden Thing (fully assembled)- "Where we shall go, thing?" * Ring Thing- "One ring to teleport them all!" * Crank Thing- "Definitely for a cranking action for some kind." * Box Thing- "This likely connect to a that." * Metal Potato Thing- "This I do not even..." * Worm Hole- "Am I really doing this?" * Worm Hole (open)- "That is no ordinary tooth-lined hole in the ground!" * Worm Hole (exited)- "I must be unhinged to travel so..." * Pond- "I can't see the bottom..." * Skeleton- "I have a bone to pick with you." * Spider Den- "A spider has to live somewhere, I suppose." * Spider Eggs- "This is probably a delicacy somewhere." * Rabbit Hole- "Thump twice if you are fat and juicy." * Walrus Camp- "Some outdoorsy types made this." * Walrus Camp (empty)- "Yes, vacancy." * Sunken Boat- "Hey fella, need a wing?" * Sunken Boat (empty)- "Where did he go?" * Flotsam- "Could be a piece of the ship..." Reign of Giants * Ice- "That's ice." * Mini Glacier- "Brr!" * Mini Glacier (melted)- "It's just liquid now." * Animal Track (spring, lost trail)- "The trail is washed out..." * Burrow- "It is a nice hill, but I won't make a mountain of it." * Rabbit Hole (collapsed)- "What a pity rabbit season has ended." * Rundown House (burnt)- "That fire got the smell out." * Merm Head (burnt)- "I think it needs to burned again! Pee-eew!" * Pig Head (burnt)- "Not even the cheeks are left..." * Hollow Stump- "How many critters can fit in there?" * Hollow Stump (empty)- "Vacant of critters." * Glommer's Statue- "Must have been a pretty important... thingy..." * Glommer's Statue (mined)- "Ooops..." * Skeleton (self)- "I have a bone to pick with... m-me?" * Sunken Boat (burnt)- "Yikes! That boat had baaaad luck." Shipwrecked * Crabbit Den (normal and collapsed)- "Come out, come out!" * Fishermerm's and Merm Hut- "Fisherfolk live here. I can smell it." * Merm Hut (burnt)- "That fire got the smell out." * Shoal- "Shining, sparkling snacks." * Wobster Den- "I am waiting for you!" * Coral Reef- "A rainbow sea rock." * Coral- "What shall I make with you?" * Coral Larva- "Bonjour, mon petit amie." * Limpet Rock (normal and withered)- "A petit snail farm!" * Limpet Rock (picked)- "I have a soft spot for bivalves!" * Magma Pile- "This rocks." * Krissure- "Watch that flame!" * Steamer Trunk- "Please have fresh underwear inside!" * Sandy Pile- "The sand has formed a small pile." * Sand- "Lots of tiny stones." * Sharkitten Den- "That seems like something I should steer clear of." * Sharkitten Den (inactive)- "A pile of sand like any other." * Volcano- "Oh, this gets better and better..." * Dragoon Egg- "What use is an egg that you cannot eat?" * Suspicious Bubbles- "What the deuce?" * Suspicious Bubbles (lost its trail)- "The beast has slipped by me!" * Suspicious Bubbles (lost its trail, Monsoon Season)- "How can I track anything in this deluge!" * Suspicious Bubbles (found)- "The beast is close." * Tar Slick- "I think there's tar down there." * Tar- "Adds a truly unique flavor to licorice." * Tar Trap- "The slowed pace gives you time to enjoy the scenery." * Tidal Pool- "It traps snacks." * Lava Pool- "Spicy!" * Mussels- "A delightful seafood dinner dwells there." * Mussels (with stick)- "Stick with me, mussels. I'll take you places!" * Slot Machine- "Maybe I'll win something tasty?" * Electric Isosceles- "Shouldn't I boat away from these?" * Octo Chest- "Any cold drinks in there?" * Debris- "This leaves a bad taste in my mouth..." * Crate- "I hope a rations shipment lies within." * Wildbore Head (normal and burnt)- "Is someone making a gourmet jerky?" * Seashell- "What a pretty shell." * Poisonous Hole- "I smell trouble..." * Gunpowder Barrel- "Skull and cross bones is bad, yes?" * X Marks the Spot- "What shall I find?" * Rawling- "Your hair needs a brushing." * Watery Grave- "Let's open her up." * Wreck- "It sails no more." * Wooden Platform Thing (all states)- "It leads somewhere. And that is what I am afraid of." * Grassy Thing- "Definitely for a cranking action of some kind." * Screw Thing- "'This' likely connects to a 'that.'" * Wooden Potato Thing- "This, I do not even..." * Ring Thing- "One ring to teleport them all!" Hamlet * Stone Slab- "There may be some protein under there." * Stone Slab (flipped)- " * Dung Pile- "The smell is so strong I can taste it." * Dung Ball- "Non." * Thundernest- "Any eggs in there?" * Iron Hulk (head, inactive)- "I hope he stays asleep." * Iron Hulk (head, active)- " * Iron Hulk (hand, inactive)- "I'm staying away from that guy." * Iron Hulk (hand, active)- " * Iron Hulk (ribs, inactive)- "Not sure those ribs are good for BBQing." * Iron Hulk (ribs, active)- " * Iron Hulk (foot, inactive)- "Could I serve it up with roast potatoes?" * Iron Hulk (foot, active)- " * Iron Ore- "I wonder what I could cook up with this." * Sparkling Pool- "It's been seasoned with gold." * Gold Dust- "Perhaps that nosey fellow would like to eat this." * Gnat Mound- "I'd rather have a mound of chocolate." * Quarry Lodgings- "Mining is a dangerous job." * Secret Bandit Camp- "I've found it!" * Cave Cleft- "Not the best place to hide, I think." * Ruinous Entrance- " * Mant Hill- "I could take a peek inside." * Crumbling Brazier- "A fine place for a light." * Crumbling Visage- "I suppose pigs lived here once." * Ancient Wall- "A sturdy enough wall." * Fountain of Youth- "Locally sourced water, free of impurities." * Fountain of Youth (dry)- " * Ominous Carving- " * Teetering Pillar- "Not very hearty." * Petrified Egg (1)- " * Petrified Egg (2)- " * Petrified Egg (3)- " * Rusty Lamp- "Not working." * Weathered House- "'Allo?" Nature - Caves Base Game * Plugged Sinkhole- "I wonder what's underneath that?" * Sinkhole- "Dare I?" * Rope to Surface- "Thank goodness!" * Red Mushtree- "I have seen the light: mushrooms do grow on trees." * Green Mushtree- "Surely mushrooms do not grow on trees here?" * Blue Mushtree- "Oh, divine tree of mushrooms--what else can you teach me?" * Light Flower- "Ah, a light in the dark." * Light Bulb- "Looks like candy." * Stalagmite- "I always get you upside down with stalactites..." * Stalagmite (pointy)- "Rocks to be had." * Spilagmite- "I have no reason to investigate any further." * Slurtle Mound- "Yuck!" * Splumonkey Pod- "An absolute madhouse." * Fern- "How does anything grow down here?" * Foliage- "Feuillage." * Cave Banana Tree (normal, burning and burnt)- "There must be monkeys close by..." Hamlet * Spooky Hole- "Ugh. Not very aromatic." * Unimportant Rock Pillar- "Sturdy." Nature - Ruins Base Game * Plugged Ruins Sinkhole- * Ruins Sinkhole- * Ancient Statue- "It gives off strange vibrations." * Ancient Pseudoscience Station (broken)- "It is broken..." * Ancient Pseudoscience Station- "A structure from antiquity..." * Algae- "I can't see the bottom..." * Broken Clockworks- "Broken chess pieces?" * Relic- "Ancient kitchenware." * Relic (broken)- "A piece of culinary history has been lost." * Thulecite Fragments- "A pocketful of thule." * Cave Lichen- "Really scraping the barrel for produce here." * Ornate Chest- "It's quite magnificent." * Ornate Chest (triggered trap)- " * Large Ornate Chest- "I appreciate the attention to its aesthetic detail." * Nightmare Light- "Am I crazy or is this light not helping my situation?" Nature - Volcano Shipwrecked * Obsidian Workbench- "I believe it churns out volcanic doohickeys!" * Coffee Plant- "Does that bush grow... coffee beans?!" * Coffee Plant (picked)- "I hope they grow back by tomorrow morning." * Coffee Plant (barren and withered)- "Come back, coffee!" * Coffee Plant (held)- "Coffee to go!" * Elephant Cactus- "A big prickly pickle." * Prickly Elephant Cactus- "Sword plant!" * Elephant Cactus Stump- "The pickle will fruit again." * Elephant Cactus (held)- "Shall I bring it back to life?" * Cactus Spike- "Who shall I stick it to?" * Obsidian Boulder- "Blast! I cannot mine it!" * Obsidian- "Hot rock!" * Charcoal Boulder- "BB-q'ed." * Burnt Ash Tree- "I wonder what it used to be?" * Dragoon Saliva- "Dangerous and disgusting!" * Woodlegs' Cage- "Bonjour garcon, can you tell me... oh... I see..." * Woodlegs (free)- " * Volcano Altar of Snackrifice- "It appears to be some kind of altar." * Volcano Altar of Snackrifice (active)- "It accepts offerings, I think." * Volcano (exit)- "I will not let the door hit me on the way out!" Nature - Ruinous Caves Hamlet * A Smashing Pot- "A fragile pot." * Dart Trap- "Those look old." * Nasty Spear Trap- "Why are there little holes in the ground?" * Busted Spear Trap- "Safe at last." * Tempting Idol- " * Unimportant Pillar- "Sturdy." * Vines- " * Wall Brazier- " * Wishing Well- " * Aporkalypse Calendar- "Like the knobs on a stove, it must be turned just right." Nature - Mant Hill Hamlet * Antcomb Home- "Full of those ant guys." * Honey Chest- "A honey maker!" * Lamp- "Can I harvest any honey from that?" * Mant Warrior Egg- "Mant omelet, perhaps?" * Stalacmite Throne- " Nature - Palace Hamlet * Royal Gallery Exhibit- "Like fine wine, it is to be admired behind glass." Mobs - Monsters Base Game * Clockwork Knight- "A tricky cheval!" * Clockwork Bishop- "You don't strike me as particularly spiritual." * Clockwork Rook- "What a rude contraption." * Damaged Knight- "Effroyable!" * Damaged Bishop- "You are grinding your gears, fellow." * Damaged Rook- "What a monstrosity!" * Charlie (the darkness monster)- "What the devil...!" * Charlie (attacked by)- "Gah! I think something hit me!" * Hound- "Angry chien!" * Red Hound- "Chien on fire!" * Blue Hound- "Away frozen diable!" * Hound's Tooth- "He lost a tooth!" * Spider- "You are not for eating." * Spider Warrior- "Does this mean you are even more war-like than the others?" * Spider (sleeping)- "It should make itself a silk pillow." * Spider Warrior (sleeping)- "It is having a flashback to the war..." * Spider (dead)- "Good!" * Spider Warrior (dead)- "It knew the risks." * Spider Gland- "Alternative medicine." * Silk- "Is that sanitary?" * Krampus- "What the devil!" * Krampus Sack- "Infinite pocket space!" * Merm- "Fish monger!" * Frog- "Frog, a delicacy." * Frog (sleeping)- "Bonne nuit, little snack." * Frog (dead)- "I'll eat your legs for dinner!" * Tentacle- "Calamari?" * Tentacle Spike- "This would stick in my throat." * Tentacle Spots- "Would make a decent kitchen rag." * Big Tentacle- "If only it were squid and not... whatever it is..." * Baby Tentacle- "If only it were squid and not what it...is..." * Guardian Pig- "Alright, alright, moving along." * Werepig- "Aggression spoils the meat." * Ghost- "Can I offer you a ghost pepper?" * MacTusk- "They move faster than you'd think." * Wee MacTusk- "Oh, there's a little one!" * Walrus Tusk- "It won't be needing this anymore." * Tam o' Shanter- "Smells a little musty..." * Mosquito- "We disagree on where my blood is best used." * Mosquito (held)- "Ugh! I do not care to be this close to it!" * Mosquito Sack- "Ugh! It can only be filled with one thing." * Nearby Mosquitoes- "Disease with wings!" * Cave Spider- "A spider that turtles!" * Spitter- "So many spiders!" * Batilisk- "If I only had a bat..." * Meat Bulb- "How alluring." * Fleshy Bulb- "Grow meat from the ground? Now I've seen it all..." * Eyeplant- "Alluring, no?" * Slurper- "It is not polite to slurp." * Slurper Pelt- "Wear this? What in heavens for?" * Dangling Depth Dweller- "Ah, the old "drop from the ceiling and commit violent acts" act." * Depths Worm (emerged)- "Worm!" * Depths Worm (lure)- "I see nothing amiss here." * Depths Worm (burrowed)- "Dirty." * Ewecus- "I do enjoy a good mutton." * Steel Wool- "I used to use this to scrub dishes." Reign of Giants * Varg- "Leader of the pack." * Poison Birchnut Tree- "No thank you!" * Poison Birchnut Tree (stump)- " * Birchnutter- "What madness is this?" Shipwrecked * Crocodog- "I am not on the menu!" * Yellow Crocodog- "Don't eat me! I'm not even cooked!" * Blue Crocodog- "You look much too hungry!" * Floaty Boaty Knight- "Cannon fire! Time to pirate." * Flup (normal and in ground)- "Ack! Away!" * Eyeshot- "How considerate of that dead thing!" * Pirate Ghost- "He may be a nice fellow, but I don't intend to find out." * Poison Mosquito (normal and held)- "You not only take, but you also give? Well no thanks, you!" * Yellow Mosquito Sack- "Ugh! It can only be filled with one thing." * Snake- "Stay back or I'll turn you into something savory!" * Poison Snake- "I'll need to butcher you ever so carefully." * Snakeskin- "Would make a haute apron." * Spider Warrior (venomous)- "Does this mean you are even more warlike than the others?" * Spider Warrior (venomous, sleeping)- "It is having a flashback to the spider war..." * Spider Warrior (venomous, dead)- "It knew the risks." * Sea Hound- "Don't eat me, I'm not properly seasoned." * Stink Ray- "Ew, smells like its insides have gone bad." * Swordfish- "The grand poisson!" * White Whale- "I have seen the devil!" * White Whale Carcass- "That is quite a lot of dead whale." * Dragoon- "I wish I made my own fire!" Hamlet * Ancient Spirit- "I've no quarrel with the dead." * Giant Grub- " * Gnat Swarm- "The bugs are really bad around here." * Hanging Vine- "How eerie." * Mant Warrior- " * Masked Pig- "Mon dieu! He's after my coin!" * Swashy Hat- "A mysterious hat." * Bandit Stash Map- "Like a map to the cherries in a fruit salad." * Poison Dartfrog- "A beautiful species!" * Rabid Beetle- "It is like me when I am hungry." * Scorpion- "Fried scorpion? Too dangerous." * Snaptooth Seedling- "I'm not plant food!" * Snaptooth Flytrap- "Oh my, what big teeth you have." * Spider Monkey- "I've no interest in monkey business." * Spider Monkey (sleeping)- " * Spider Monkey (dead)- " * Vampire Bat- "I assure you, I taste horrible!" * Vampire Bat (sleeping)- "Peaceful for now." * Vampire Bat (dead)- "It has met its untimely end." * Pig Skin?- "Is it from a bat or a pig?" * Viper- "Yeeouch. I'll keep away from him." * Weevole- "Shoo! Go away!" * Weevole Carapace- "The crust of a bug." Mobs - Neutral Animals Base Game * Beefalo- "Here's the beef." * Beefalo (follower)- "That's it, my friend. I lead, you follow." * Beefalo (sleeping)- "The sirloin slumbers..." * Beefalo (naked)- "Chin up, it'll grow back." * Beefalo (domesticated)- " * Beefalo (domesticated, pudgy)- " * Beefalo (domesticated, docile)- " * Beefalo (domesticated, ornery)- " * Beefalo Wool- "The beast's loss is my gain." * Beefalo Horn- "There's still some hairs inside." * Baby Beefalo (normal and sleeping)- "You will fatten up nicely." * Nearby Bees- "The honeymakers are upon me!" * Bee- "Where there are bees, there is honey!" * Killer Bee- "Almost not worth the honey!" * Bee (held)- "Hi, honey." * Killer Bee (held)- "So sassy!" * Stinger- "I will feel stung if I cannot find a use for this." * Pig (normal and sleeping)- "Who bred you to walk upright like that? Deuced unsettling..." * Pig (follower)- "I do have a magnetic presence, do I not?" * Pig (dead)- "He wouldn't want himself to go to waste, would he?" * Pig Skin- "Crackling!" * Bunnyman and Beardlord- "I have so many good rabbit recipes..." * Bunny Puff- "Its texture is quite comforting." * Koalefant- "Ah, you have fattened up nicely!" * Winter Koalefant- "You can't get attached to cute meat." * Pengull- "A cool customer." * Rock Lobster- "Hmm... I would have to be careful to not chip a tooth." * Slurtle- "You would flavor a soup nicely. Your shell could be the bowl." * Snurtle- "Escar-goodness gracious!" * Slurtle Slime- "Nature giveth and grosseth." * Broken Shell- "If only I had crazy glue." * Shelmet- "Be the snail." * Snurtle Shell Armor- "Allows me to turtle." * Splumonkey- "A new species of irritation." Reign of Giants * Buzzard- "If only you were more turkey than vulture..." * Catcoon- "What perky little ears." * Cat Tail- "Chat noodle." * Volt Goat- "I had a goat once." * Volt Goat (charged)- "Goat milkshake!" * Volt Goat Horn- "For kabobs, perhaps?" Shipwrecked * Blue Whale- "Why the long fishface?" * Blue Whale Carcass (all stages)- "That is quite a lot of dead whale." * Bottlenose Ballphin- "Chipper fellows." * Dorsal Fin- "I'd imagine that hurt." * Jellyfish- "Meduse." * Jellyfish (held)- "Electric meduse for dinner?" * Water Beefalo (normal, follower, and sleeping)- "Here's the beef!" * Horn- "A lovely souvenir from a once powerful beast." * Prime Ape- "You reek of mischief and other kinds of reek." * Wildbore- "Does not look like a placid piggy." Hamlet * Elder Mandrake- "Loud root vegetable." * Hippopotamoose- "Those horns would make great roasting spits." * Hippopotamoose Antler- "It's too bad I couldn't use this to roast wieners on." * Mant- "Let's break bread, friend." * Mant (sleeping)- "Good night, mon amie." * Mant (dead)- "He's met an untimely end." * Platapine- "He could skewer me!" * Platapine Quill- "It's sharp!" * Pog- "Great for feeding my kitchen scraps!" * Royal Guard- "I'm not looking for trouble, friend." Mobs - Passive Animals Base Game * Butterfly- "Your aerial dance is so soothing to behold..." * Butterfly (held)- "I hope you don't slip from my butter fingers." * Crow- "Raven stew perhaps?" * Crow (held)- "Shush, my pet." * Redbird- "Good afternoon, sir or madam!" * Redbird (held)- "It's soft, and surprisingly calm." * Snowbird- "This little fellow seems quite frigid." * Snowbird (held)- "Let me lend you my warmth, feathered friend." * Jet Feather- "A bird's feather, in truffle black." * Crimson Feather- "A bird's feather, in cherry red." * Azure Feather- "A bird's feather, in tuna blue." * Gobbler- "A fellow with excellent taste." * Eye Bone- "Its eye follows me wherever I go..." * Eye Bone (Chester dead)- "It sleeps." * Eye Bone (ashes)- "The eyebone was sacrificed in my travels." * Chester- "You look cute and inedible." * Rabbit and Beardling- "I haven't had rabbit in awhile..." * Beardling- " * Rabbit and Beardling (held)- "Your little heart is beating so fast..." * Fireflies- "A dash of glow." * Fireflies (held)- "My petit lightbulb pets." * Mandrake- "Have I discovered a new root vegetable?!" * Mandrake (follower)- "Do not pick! Do not pick!" * Mandrake (dead)- "I should like to get to the root of this mystery..." * Mandrake (cooked)- "Could use... an explanation..." * Mandrake (knocked out by)- "My head... spinning..." Reign of Giants * Glommer (normal and sleeping)- "I think I like it." * Glommer's Flower- "Tres beau!" * Glommer's Flower (Glommer dead)- "What a waste." * Glommer's Flower (ashes)- "It is no more." * Glommer's Wings- "A tiny delicacy." * Glommer's Goop- "Looks like bubblegum, tastes like floor." * Raised Dirt (underground Moleworm)- "Something dwells beneath there..." * Moleworm (aboveground)- "Are you spying on me?" * Moleworm (held)- "Do you 'dig' your new surroundings?" Shipwrecked * Bioluminescence- "Magnifique..." * Crabbit and Beardling (normal and held)- "Soon you will be a crab cake." * Shifting Sands- "I can smell you, my sweet!" * Dogfish- "You'll make a fine filet." * Sharkitten- "Veal of the sea." * Fishbone (normal and Packim dead)- "Picked clean..." * Fishbone (ashes)- "I miss ash covered cheeses. I miss cheeses, period." * Packim Baggims- "You have a big mouth, mister." * Rainbow Jellyfish- "I see no reason to bother it." * Rainbow Jellyfish (held)- "You might go well in a stew." * Parrot (normal and held)- "I can't recall any parrot recipes..." * Parrot Pirate (normal and held)- "Such an amiable creature. Friends?" * Seagull (normal and held, on land and in water)- "I know you're just after my cooking." * Toucan (normal and held)- "You are all nose." * Cormorant (normal and held)- "The caviar delivery service." * Doydoy (normal and held)- "I see potential in this poultry." * Doydoy Nest- "It will become tastier with time." * Doydoy Feather- "A feather from my feathered friend." * Doydoy Egg- "Hello, breakfast." * Hatching Doydoy Egg- "Spoiled egg?" * Fried Doydoy Egg- "Bon appetit!" * Baby Doydoy (normal and held)- "I should let it grow into more food." * Teen Doydoy- " * Teen Doydoy (held)- " * Wobster- "Come to me, precious!" * Fishermerm- "You bring the sea with you." Hamlet * Banker- "I was never one for investment." * Banker (sleeping)- " * Banker (dead)- " * Beautician- "Makeup is like garnish for the face." * Beautician (sleeping)- " * Beautician (dead)- " * Collector- "Do you have any rare delicacies for sale?" * Collector (sleeping)- " * Collector (dead)- " * Erudite- "A few magical items might spice up a meal." * Erudite (sleeping)- " * Erudite (dead)- " * Farmer- "You're doing good work, mon amie." * Farmer (sleeping)- " * Farmer (dead)- " * Florist- "Let's make arrangements." * Florist (sleeping)- " * Florist (dead)- " * Hatmaker- "What a fine hat you have!" * Hatmaker (sleeping)- " * Hatmaker (dead)- " * Hunter- "I'm not a fan of your wares." * Hunter (sleeping)- " * Hunter (dead)- " * Mayor Truffleston- "You know, your township might benefit from a nice farmer's market." * Mayor Truffleston (sleeping)- " * Mayor Truffleston (dead)- " * Miner- "Be safe, mon amie." * Miner (sleeping)- " * Miner (dead)- " * Professor- "You look like you've enjoyed many a fine meal." * Professor (sleeping)- " * Professor (dead)- " * Pig Queen- "What feasts she must see." * Pig Queen (sleeping)- " * Pig Queen (dead)- " * Shopkeep- "Greetings!" * Shopkeep (sleeping)- " * Shopkeep (dead)- " * Usher- " * Usher (sleeping)- " * Usher (dead)- " * Worker- "Not the 'fixins' I'm used to, but handy nonetheless." * Worker (sleeping)- " * Worker (dead)- " * Kingfisher (normal & held)- "The beak would be excellent for spearing food." * Kingfisher (sleeping)- "In a food coma, perhaps." * Kingfisher (dead)- "A shame it died so young." * Parrot (normal & held)- "Hello Polly!" * Parrot (sleeping)- "It's just resting." * Parrot (dead)- "Demised." * Pigeon (normal & held)- "Pigeon pie? No, perhaps not." * Pigeon (sleeping)- "Perhaps a feast of seeds has worn it out." * Pigeon (dead)- "Squab?" * Dung Beetle- "Not how I would spend my days." * Dung Beetle (without Dung Ball)- "She's fallen." * Dung Beetle (sleeping)- "Dormez bien, mon amie." * Dung Beetle (dead)- "Such is life." * Glowfly- "Light the way, mon amie." * Pangolden- "Already has a nice golden braise." * Peagawk- "Those feathers would make a nice table centerpiece." * Peagawk (hiding)- " * Peagawk (sleeping)- "Those eyes are unnerving." * Peagawk (dead)- "A pointless death." * Peagawk Plume- "It's quite soft." * Peep Hen- " * Piko- "Bonjour, mon amie." * Orange Piko- "I prefer English Breakfast." * Thunderbird- "I don't want any trouble." * Thunder Feather- "A nice ingredient for a hat." Mobs- Tallbird family Base Game * Tallbird- "Leggy." * Tallbird Nest (with egg)- "No vacancy here." * Tallbird Nest (empty)- "Empty nest syndrome is setting in." * Tallbird Egg- "I wonder what its incubation period is?" * Fried Tallbird Egg- "Could use fried tomato and beans..." * Hatching Tallbird Egg- "There is activity!" * Hatching Tallbird Egg (dead, eating the egg)- " * Hatching Tallbird Egg (too hot)- "I hope you don't hard boil." * Hatching Tallbird Egg (too cold)- "Oh you poor egg you are so cold!" * Hatching Tallbird Egg (long time left)- "This is going to take some dedication." * Hatching Tallbird Egg (short time left)- "A hatching is in the offing!" * Smallbird (normal and sleeping)- "Hello food... uh, friend." * Smallbird (hungry)- "I suppose I could whip something up for you." * Smallbird (starving)- "You look famished!" * Smallish Tallbird (normal and sleeping)- "You are sort of tall, I guess..." * Smallish Tallbird (hungry)- "Teenagers, always hungry!" * Smallish Tallbird (starving, attacking)- "Are you trying to eat me out of base and home?" * Pecked by a Smallish Tallbird- "Gah! Enough!" Mobs - Bosses Base Game * Treeguard (normal and lumpy)- "I'm out of my element!" * Spider Queen- "I will not bend the knee to the likes of you!" * Spiderhat- "Well, it is on my head now. Best make the most of it." * Deerclops- "I once had a saucier who looked like that." * Deerclops Eyeball- "Giant eyeball... soup?" * Ancient Guardian- "Stay away!" * Guardian's Horn- "I wonder, if ground up into a powder..." Reign of Giants * Bearger- "Oh, I don't like you one bit!" * Thick Fur- "Feels warm." * Moose/Goose- "I wish you were a little less moosey and a lot more goosey!" * Moose/Goose Egg and Nest- "By cracky I think I'll leave this egg quite alone!" * Mosling- "Looking for your momma? I hope you do not find her." * Down Feather- "A plucked goose was here." * Dragonfly- "I'm not cut out for this." * Scales- "Hot to the touch!" * Lava Spit (hot)- "A chef-cuisinier never burns his fingers." * Lava Spit (cool)- "The top has cooled, barf creme brulee!" Shipwrecked * Palm Treeguard- "Let us not do anything we will regret, uh... sir..." * Quacken- "I can't take the heat! Get me out of this kitchen!" * Quacken Tentacle- "My poisons do nothing!" * Chest of the Depths- "What treasures do you hold?" * Quacken Beak- "Imagine the meals it could've eaten with that thing!" * Sealnado- "Nature's blender!" * Sealnado (failed attack)- " * Sealnado (seal form)- "I bet it's delicious, but I just don't have the heart to find out." * Turbine Blades- "Could work in a food processor." * Magic Seal- "It's just dripping with magicks!" * Tiger Shark- "I wish you were a tiger shrimp instead!" * Eye of the Tiger Shark- "Well, it's edible." * Shark Gills- "It won't be needing these anymore." Hamlet * Pugalisk- "Pardon me, Monsieur." * Snake Bone- "Bones always make for a good broth." * Petrifying Bones- "I can't roast this marrow." * Pugalisk Skull- "I won't use this for soup." * Queen Womant- "I have no grief with you, madam." * Royal Crown- "I have no desire to be a leader." * Ancient Herald- "Mon dieu! He is frightening." * Dark Tatters- "Not a fan of the dark motif but it may prove useful." Mobs - Other Base Game * Maxwell- "You! You...villain!" * Pig King- "Well, you've got the chops for it." * Wes (trapped)- "I'll get you out, mon ami!" * Abigail- "Apparition!" Reign of Giants * Bigfoot- "Please do not squish me!" Shipwrecked * Soggy Monkey (Wilbur)- "Salutations, my good simian fellow!" * Yaarctopus- "Try not to think about his delicious tentacles..." Hamlet * Maxameleon- "Where'd he go?" * BFB (head)- "That's three mouths to feed!" * BFB (leg)- "Chicken legs for days!" * BFB (tail)- "Think of the rump roast I could make!" Food - Meats Base Game * Egg- "Nature's perfect food." * Egg (cooked)- "Could use herbs..." * Meat- "I must remember to cut across the grain." * Cooked Meat- "Could use a chimichurri sauce..." * Jerky- "Could use chipotle..." * Morsel- "Fresh protein!" * Cooked Morsel- "Could use sea salt..." * Small Jerky- "Could use a teriyaki glaze..." * Monster Meat- "Hmmm, nice marbling..." * Cooked Monster Meat- "Could use... uh... I don't even..." * Monster Jerky- "Could use... better judgment..." * Leafy Meat- "Meat leaves? I'm so confused..." * Cooked Leafy Meat- "Could use less oxymorons..." * Drumstick- "Dark meat!" * Fried Drumstick- "Could use a honey garlic glaze..." * Fish- "Poisson!" * Cooked Fish- "Could use a squeeze of lemon..." * Eel- "Anguille." * Cooked Eel- "Could use some cajun spices..." * Koalefant Trunk- "This meat has a gamey odor." * Winter Koalefant Trunk- "Not the finest cut of meat." * Koalefant Trunk Steak- "Could use... Hm... I'm stumped..." * Frog Legs- "I'm hopping with excitement!" * Cooked Frog Legs- "Could use garlic and clarified butter..." * Batilisk Wing- "Hmmm a stock made from batwings?" * Cooked Batilisk Wing- "Needs garlic..." Shipwrecked * Dead Dogfish- "Don't worry, mon amie. I will make you delicious." * Dead Swordfish- "The grand poisson!" * Tropical Fish- "Catch of today!" * Dead Jellyfish- "Oh its petit face." * Cooked Jellyfish- "Could use sesame oil and chilis..." * Dead Rainbow Jellyfish- "No sense letting it go to waste." * Cooked Rainbow Jellyfish- "You can really taste the 'rainbow'." * Dried Jellyfish- "Could use garlic..." * Raw Fish- "Doesn't even smell fishy it's so fresh!" * "Ballphin Free" Tuna- "Tuna, packed in oil!" * Fish Steak and Cooked Fish Morsel- "Could use fresh herbs and butter..." * Fish Morsel- "I will honor this ingredient." * Limpets- "They have a salty aroma." * Cooked Limpets- "Smooth, salty, scrumptious." * Mussel- "Into my tummy you go! Good bi, valves." * Cooked Mussel- "Could use shallots and lemongrass..." * Roe- "I can make caviar with canapes!" * Cooked Roe- "Could use a squeeze of fresh lemon." * Neon Quattro- "Would you prefer to be scorched, or cracked?" * Cooked Neon Quattro- "Sigh. It's not even seasoned." * Pierrot Fish- "How would you like to be a nice chowder?" * Cooked Pierrot Fish- "Ah, I should have saved the head for soup!" * Purple Grouper- "It couldn't be any fresher!" * Cooked Purple Grouper- "Pan-fried grouper with pigeon peas! Delectable!" * Shark Fin- "This looks rather bland." * Dead Wobster- "One step closer to my mouth." * Delicious Wobster- "Could use garlic-butter..." * Bile-Covered Slop- "That can't possibly be edible." * Dragoon Heart- "It is lifeless, yet surprisingly hot to touch." Hamlet * Poison Dartfrog Legs- "It be best to cook these before eating." * Cooked Dartfrog Legs- "Should I risk eating these now?" * Gummy Slug- "Pre-shelled escargot!" * Cooked Gummy Slug- "Not so great without garlic butter." Food - Fruits Base Game * Berries- "Fresh fruit!" * Roasted Berries- "Could use a pinch of sugar." * Cave Banana- "Just the flavor I needed!" * Cooked Cave Banana- "Could use some oats and a few chocolate chips..." * Dragon Fruit- "So exotic!" * Prepared Dragon Fruit- "Could use pudding and chia seeds..." * Durian- "That odor..." * Extra Smelly Durian- "Could use onions and chili..." * Pomegranate- "Wonderful!" * Sliced Pomegranate- "Could use tahini and mint..." Reign of Giants * Watermelon- "Despite its name, it is mostly filled with delicious!" * Grilled Watermelon- "Could use mint and feta..." Shipwrecked * Banana- "Just the flavor I needed!" * Cooked Banana- "Could use some oats and a few chocolate chips..." * Coconut- "Its packaging is tough to open." * Halved Coconut- "Delectable." * Roasted Coconut- "Could use curry..." * Coffee Beans- "Glorious!" * Roasted Coffee Beans- "Could use water..." Food - Vegetables Base Game * Carrot- "Fresh picked produce!" * Corn- "Corn! Sweet, sweet corn!" * Pumpkin- "I'm the pumpking of the world!" * Eggplant- "Aubergine!" * Popcorn- "Could use miso and lardons..." * Roasted Carrot- "Could use olive oil and cilantro..." * Hot Pumpkin- "Could use pie crust and nutmeg..." * Braised Eggplant- "Could use tomato sauce and Parmesan..." * Red Cap- "Perhaps I could make a good soup." * Cooked Red Cap- "Could use cream and salt..." * Green Cap- "Don't crowd the mushrooms." * Cooked Green Cap- "Could use butter and chives..." * Blue Cap- "What deliciousness shall you yield?" * Cooked Blue Cap- "Could use smoked salt and balsamic vinegar..." * Glow Berry- "Radiates deliciousness." * Lichen- "Hmm, odd." Reign of Giants * Cactus Flesh- "Hope it doesn't prick going down." * Cooked Cactus Flesh- "Could use tortillas and melted queso..." * Cactus Flower- "Such a pretty flower from such a prickly customer." Shipwrecked * Seaweed (planted)- "Sea produce!" * Seaweed- "I do not have much experience with this ingredient." * Roasted Seaweed- "Could use toasted sesame seeds..." * Dried Seaweed- "Could use Tamari..." * Sweet Potato (planted)- "Yam-haw!" * Sweet Potato- "Starch never tasted so sweet." * Cooked Sweet Potato- "Could use touch of curry and creme freche..." Hamlet * Aloe- "Perhaps there's a drink I put this into." * Cooked Aloe- "I can add this to something." * Asparagus- "Sparrow grass!" * Cooked Asparagus- "Roasted asparagus. What a treat!" * Bean Bugs- "Jumping jelly beans!" * Cooked Bean Bugs- "Ugh. Does not look appetizing." * Lotus Flower- "I should cook something up with this." * Cooked Lotus Root- "A fine delicacy!" * Nettle- "Great for clearing the sinuses!" * Radish- "I'm thinking a nice summer salad..." * Cooked Radish- "Roasted with a touch of olive oil." * Tuber- "Ah. It is not ripe yet." * Fried Tuber- "Not my best work." * Blooming Tuber- "The perfect ripeness." * Fried Blooming Tuber- "Something I just whipped up." Food - Crock Pot Base Game * Bacon and Eggs- "Runny eggs... crisp bacon... I could die happy now..." * Butter Muffin- "Delectable!" * Dragonpie- "Flaky crust, tart filling... heavenly!" * Fishsticks- "Crunchy golden on the outside, flaky and moist inside!" * Fish Tacos- "Takes me south of the border!" * Fist Full of Jam- "Simple, sweet, parfait." * Froggle Bunwich- "Ah, French cuisine!" * Fruit Medley- "Invigorating!" * Honey Ham- "Comfort food!" * Honey Nuggets- "Junk food is my guilty pleasure." * Kabobs- "Opa!" * Mandrake Soup- "What an otherworldly flavor!" * Meatballs- "I'm having a ball!" * Meaty Stew- "Warms my soul!" * Monster Lasagna- "What a wasted effort..." * Pierogi- "Mmmmm pockets of palate punching pleasure!" * Powdercake- "I would not feed this to my enemies. Or would I..." * Pumpkin Cookies- "I've outdone myself this time!" * Ratatouille- "A veritable village of vegetables!" * Stuffed Eggplant- "Ah, slightly smoky flesh, savory filling!" * Taffy- "I hope it never dislodges from my teeth!" * Turkey Dinner- "I'm getting sleepy just looking at it!" * Unagi- "More like umami! Ooooh mommy!" * Waffles- "Oh, brunch how I have missed you so!" * Wet Goop- "I am thankful my sous chefs are not around to witness this abomination..." Reign of Giants * Flower Salad- "Edible art!" * Guacamole- "More like Greatamole!" * Ice Cream- "The heat is sweetly beat!" * Melonsicle- "I feel like a kid again!" * Spicy Chili- "Spice up my life!" * Trail Mix- "Energy food!" Shipwrecked * Banana Pop- "Perhaps not my most complicated dish, but no less tasty." * Bisque- "Utterly divine!" * California Roll- "Classic Japanese fusion!" * Ceviche- "Truly what I live for!" * Coffee- "Magnifique!" * Jelly-O Pop- "Hmmm... An interesting flavor." * Lobster Bisque- "I've truly outdone myself!" * Lobster Dinner- "Being stranded is no reason not to eat well!" * Seafood Gumbo- "Incredible! Just like Nana used to make!" * Shark Fin Soup- "I used Nana's secret recipe." * Surf 'n' Turf- "Mwah! Perfection." * Fresh Fruit Crepes- "Is this not a thing of beauty?" * Monster Tartare- "This is a culinary abomination. I'm appalled." * Mussel Bouillabaise- "The artistry in this dish lifts my spirits." * Sweet Potato Souffle- "Food that feeds the soul and nourishes the body." * Caviar- "Eat it with a clamshell or the flavor will be ruined." * Tropical Bouillabaisse- "Such a decadent dish!" Hamlet * Asparagus Soup- "Ah, a special dish." * Feijoada- "I've had to improvise." * Gummy Cake- "A little chewier than I normally like." * Hard Shell Tacos- "I make do with the ingredients at hand." * Iced Tea- "Ah. Refreshing." * Nettle Rolls- "Food with medicinal properties." * Snake Bone Soup- "A slight variation on a cherished recipe." * Spicy Vegetable Stinger- "Add a little spice." * Steamed Ham Sandwich- "Tastes like fast food." * Tea- "Tea! Oh how I missed you!" Food - Other Base Game * Seeds- "You may grow up to be delicious one day." * Carrot Seeds- "Future carrots!" * Corn Seeds- "The promise of so many more corn dishes!" * Dragon Fruit Seeds- "They hatch dragonfruits." * Durian Seeds- "Even these smell..." * Eggplant Seeds- "Hatches more eggplants!" * Pomegranate Seeds- "Seedy seeds!" * Pumpkin Seeds- "Seed saver!" * Toasted Seeds- "Could use smoked paprika..." * Honey- "Nectar of the gods!" * Butterfly Wings- "I wonder what dishes I could create with these?" * Butter- "I thought I would never see you again, old friend!" * Rot- "It is a sin to waste food..." * Rotten Egg- "Pee-eew!" * Phlegm- "Ugh. Not food safe!" Reign of Giants * Roasted Birchnut- "This could use something... Anything." * Electric Milk- "Can I make this into cheese?" * Watermelon Seeds- "More watermelon, anyone?" Shipwrecked * Blubber- "This lard would feed a hungry fire!" * Brainy Matter- "Are these truly brain bits?" * Sweet Potato Seeds- "People often confuse yams and sweet potatoes. They're very different!" Hamlet * Clippings- "These might be good in a salad." * Cooked Seed Pod- " * Flytrap Stalk- "Possesses a flavor reminiscent of artichoke hearts." * Nectar- "The ingredients for honey making." * Magic Water- "The water of life." * Aloe Seeds- "Ah, a fine addition to any garden." * Asparagus Seeds- "This will grow some nice fresh vegetables." * Radish Seeds- "Nice fresh vegetables for a salad." * Tuber Seeds- " Misc Items Base Game * Blueprint- "Schematics!" * Gears- "The insides of those naughty machines." * Ashes- "I miss ash covered cheeses. I miss cheeses, period." * Ashes of item- "It is no more." * Red Gem- "Fire burns within." * Blue Gem- "Such a cool blue." * Yellow Gem- "I miss lemons..." * Green Gem- "Ahh, a rare attraction!" * Orange Gem- "I miss oranges..." * Beard Hair- "Disgusting." * Manure- "The end result of a fine meal." * Guano- "Poop of the bat." * Melty Marbles- "Someone must have really lost their marbles." * Fake Kazoo- "I'll hum my own tune." * Gord's Knot- "Some things can't be undone." * Gnome- "Somewhere a lawn misses you." * Tiny Rocketship- "A rocketship for ants?" * Frazzled Wires- "These almost look dangerous." * Ball and Cup- "A distraction of little substance." * Hardened Rubber Bung- "Ah, memories of bathing." * Mismatched Buttons- "Buttons are not so cute." * Second-hand Dentures- "Man-made masticators." * Lying Robot- "He doesn't seem trustworthy to me.`" * Dessicated Tentacle- "I know no recipe that calls for this." * Dwarf Star- "Too much power to hold in one hand." Reign of Giants * Webber's Skull- "Stop staring at me or I'll kick dirt over you!" * Bone Shards- "I could make a hearty stock with these." * Old Bell Blueprint- "Fascinating." Shipwrecked * Venom Gland- "The worst kind of gland!" * Dubloons- "Golden ham, golden honey, golden coin." * Hail- "Like icecubes." * Message in a Bottle- "I wonder if it is a menu?" * Spoiled Fish- "Such a shame..." * Snake Oil- "Why can't you be olive oil?" * Harpoon- "Time to catch myself some dinner." * Trident- "That's one giant fork!" * Peg Leg- "Why on earth do I have this?" * Orange Soda- "I can't pair this with anything." * Voodoo Doll- "Do they work with paring knives?" * Ukulele- "I prefer the lute, myself." * License Plate- "This has no business calling itself a plate." * Ancient Vase- "I should be careful with this." * Brain Cloud Pill- "An odd prescription." * Wine Bottle Candle- "Perfect for a candlelit dinner!" * Broken AAC Device- "What an interesting contraption." * One True Earring- "Fancy." * Old Boot- "I wouldn't wear this even if it was my size." * Sextant- "It looks expectant." * Toy Boat- "I'm afraid I won't fit." * Soaked Candle- "Not much of a candle then, is it?" * Sea Worther- "Sea-what?" * Iron, Bone, and Golden Key- "Some sort of menacing key." * Tarnished Crown- "Finally, the recognition I deserve. Does it get any bigger?" Hamlet * Oinc- "I can purchase fresh groceries with this." * Tenpiece Oinc- "Only the finest to eat tonight!" * Centapiece Oinc- "Mon dieu! Think of the groceries this could buy!" * Executive Hammer- "Like a lobster cracker, but for a city." * Lost Idol- "What strange textures." * Lost Totem- "An odd little fellow." * Relic Fragment- "I bet it picks up all sorts of aromas." * The Blue Sow- " * The Jeweled Truffle- " * Pherostone- "I always wanted to learn another language." * Alloy- "Metal cooked well done." * Chitin- "Completely inedible." * Stalking Stick- "I'm out to forage!" * Deed of home ownership- "I'll only need the kitchen." * Regal Scepter- "I don't think I'm cut out for royalty." * Royal Gallery Key- "It must unlock something." * Key to the City- "I shall make a whole city of delicatessen!" * Queen Malfalfa- "A centerpiece?" * Post Card of the Royal Palace- "Perhaps it can be used as a placemat." * Can of Silly String- "Is this really so precious?" Adventure Mode Base Game * Failed- "I shall have to attempt that again." * Ashes of Divining Rod- " * Ashes of Thing- "It is no more." * Divining Rod (before picked up from its starting base)- "That looks important." * Divining Rod- "A finely tuned radar stick." * Divining Rod (cold)- "Hmm, keep looking." * Divining Rod (warm)- "I've caught on something!" * Divining Rod (warmer)- "Warmer, warmer...!" * Divining Rod (hot)- "I can almost smell it!" * Divining Rod Holder- "Is it a chopping block?" * Divining Rod Holder (ready to unlock)- "How do I turn it on?" * Divining Rod Holder (unlocked)- "Preparation complete!" * Maxwell's Door- "What fresh devilment is this?" * Maxwell's Phonograph- "I wonder what is in his record collection?" * Maxwell's Light- "A light is always welcome." * Maxwell Statue- "He is literally made of stone." * Maxwell's Tooth Trap- "I must remember where this is..." * Maxwell's Tooth Trap (went off)- "Darn!" * Sick Worm Hole- "These things can look worse?" * Nightmare Lock- "But where is the key?" * Nightmare Throne- "Heavy is the bum that sits on the throne..." * Male character on Nightmare Throne- "Free him!" * Female character on Nightmare Throne- "She's trapped!" * Other character on Nightmare Throne- "Surely no one deserves such treatment!" Announcements Base Game * Generic- "I cannot do that." * Freedom- "Freeeeeeee!" * Freezing- "I'm... getting freezerburn..." * Battlecry- "I'm also an accomplished butcher!" * Battlecry (prey)- "You look delicious!" * Battlecry (Pig)- "No part of you will go to waste, cochon!" * Battlecry (Spider)- "I hope it does not rain after I kill you!" * Battlecry (Spider Warrior)- "You will die, pest!" * Leaving combat- "There's no shame in running!" * Leaving combat (prey)- "Whew. I'm out of breath." * Leaving combat (Pig)- "Noooo, those hocks, those chops..." * Leaving combat (Spider)- "I hope it didn't take any bites out of me." * Leaving combat (Spider Warrior)- "That could have been worse." * Activated a Bee Mine- "The honeymakers are upon me!" * Dusk- "The dinner hour approaches." * Entering darkness- "Darkness, darkness." * Entering light- "A new day comes with the dawning light." * Doing things in the dark- "I cannot see a thing!" * Failed to do something- "I cannot do that." * Failed to craft something- "I am lacking the required ingredients." * Failed to give something- " * Trying to sleep during the day- "It is too bright to sleep." * Trying to sleep during day in a cave- "I'm not tired." * Trying to sleep when too hungry- "My hunger trumps my exhaustion." * Trying to sleep near monsters- "This is no time to close my eyes!" * Trying to give item to a busy mob- "Goodness, it seems busy." * Trying to give item to a dead mob- "Oh dear..." * Trying to give item to a sleeping mob- "It's sleeping." * Not enough fertilizer- "It requires more manure." * Hounds are coming- "I recognize that sound. Hunger." * Depths Worms are coming- " * Deerclops is coming- "I do not like that sound one bit!" * Inventory full- "I cannot carry another stitch." * Can't rummage (generic)- "I cannot right now." * Can't store (generic/full)- "It is too full." * Can't store (invalid item)- "This is not the place for it." * Can't cook (generic)- "I'm not quite ready yet." * Can't cook (too far)- "I'll need to get a little closer to cook with that." * Can't shave (generic)- "Not a shaveable beast." * Can't shave (nothing left)- "Nothing to shave." * Can't shave (beefalo awake)- "It would be unwise to attempt this while the animal is awake." * Can't write on sign (generic)- " * Beefalo in combat, unable to mount- "Mon dieu. It's busy just now." * Beefalo in combat, unable to saddle- "It's too angry to do that." * Unable to build structure (mounted)- "Mon dieu, that's far away." * Eating- "Magnifique!" * Eating (stale food)- "That was past its best-by date..." * Eating (spoiled food)- "Blech! Why did I allow that to cross my lips?" * Eating (painful food)- "Aarg! My stomach..." * Eating (prepared food)- "Delectable!" * Eating (Warly unique dishes)- "Tres magnifique!" * Eating (cooked food)- "Not very palatable." * Eating (dried food)- "A bit dry." * Eating (raw food)- "Blech. Completely lacking in every way." * Eating (same food, first time)- "I'd prefer some variety." * Eating (same food, second time)- "So bland." * Eating (same food, third time)- "I want to eat something different." * Eating (same food, fourth time)- "I can't stand this food." * Eating (same food, fifth time and beyond)- "Enough already!" * Hungry- "I need food..." * Triggered trap- "Darn!" * Torch out- "Come back, light!" * Miner Hat out- "Aha! Now that is using my head!" * Pricked- "Gah!" * Object broken, fixable- "I believe I could repair that." * Earthquake- "Not a comforting sound..." Reign of Giants * Lightning miss- "That was much too close!" * Overheating- "I'm baking like a souffle..." * Tree Shelter- "I am thankful for this tree's protective buffer." * Wetness (low)- "I've been lightly spritzed." * Wetness (medium)- "I am getting positively drenched." * Wetness (high)- "I fear I may be water soluble!" * Wetness (highest)- "I'm wetter than a dish rag!" * Dropping tool while wet- "Everything is slicked..." * Smoldering item- "I fear that that is about to cook itself." * Burnt- "Charred..." * Giant arrival- "I do not like that sound one bit!" * Trying to sleep on fire- "Sleep in a burning bed? I think not." Shipwrecked * Volcano eruption warning- "Not a comforting sound..." * Volcano eruption- "Incoming!" * Sea Hounds are coming- "I do believe they wish me harm." * Crocodogs are coming- "I recognize that sound. Hunger." * Sealnado is coming- "I do not like that sound one bit!" * Map border approaching- "The implications of this are murky." * Entering map border- "Oh dear me, I have reached the point of no return." * Exiting map border- "I have emerged from the edge of the world." * Riding wave- "Whoaaaa!" * Boat losing durability- "The vessel is damaged..." * Boat leak- "Oh no... I can't die on an empty stomach!" * Boat sinking- "Into the soup!" * Trawl Net full- "The net is full!" * Crabbit escape- "I was going to make you into a beautiful dinner!" * Wrong world- "This seems to point to points unknown." Hamlet * Can't buy item (generic)- "Oh. Can't buy that." * Can't buy item (not enough money)- "I can't afford that." * Cannot enter building (locked)- "Perhaps there is a way to unlock it." * Cannot read Deed of home ownership (wrong area)- "I don't recognize this place." * Coughing- "Hack! Cough! Smells like gas!" * Digging in Dung Pile- ** "Blech!" ** "Blagh!" ** "Beurk!" * Fog coming- " * Hay Fever starting- "Ugh! My allergies!" * Hay Fever ending- "I think... my nose has cleared!" * Hitting Pugalisk in armored section- ** "If only I had a shell cracker!" ** "Won't break there." ** "I need to find a weak spot." * Putting on Living Artifact- "Eat your heart out!" * Sneezing- "Atchoum!" * Vampire Bats are coming- "Agh! Bats!" Exclusive to PS4 * Accomplishment- "I am triumphant!" * Accomplishment completed- "I hope this feeling lasts forever..." Unimplemented * Portable Crock Pot (burnt)- "Nononononono whyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!?" * Maxwell's Head- "He must eat massive sandwiches." * Skull Chest- "What an ominous container." * Golden Pitchfork- "A golden fork for a giant, oui?" * Boat- "To cross the open water." * Home- "Who lives here?" * Tree Clump- "Someone or something does not want me to tree-spass." * Pig Tent- "Sure to deliver sweet dreams." * Sunk Boat- "The sea claims everything and does not bargain." * Lava Pit- "The lava has crusted over." * Lava Pit (normal)- "Nature's fiery fondue pot." * Lava Pit (low)- "Like a pie on a proverbial windowsill, it will soon cool." * Lava Pit (out)- "It has no heat left to give." * Maxwell's Mosquito Trap- "I pity whoever trips this." * Maxwell's Mosquito Trap (went off)- "Disease with wings!" * Chest (trap)- " * Poison Frog- "A poison hopper." * Peacock- "Pea-ka-boo!" * Mr. Skittish- "Oh dear." * Swimming Horror- "No need to come any closer, sir." * Wardrobe (unable to change, generic)- "I guess it never occurred to me I'd need to change." * Wardrobe (unable to change, on fire)- "It, oh, it appears to be on fire." * COFFEEBOT- "What a delight!" * WOODLEGSSAIL- "I'm ready to set sail!" * BIGFISHINGROD- "A prime ingredient-catcher." * Beach Turf- "It's like an ingredient for the ground." * Tornado- " * SNAKE_FIRE- "Only thing worse than a snake is a snake on fire." * PIKE_SKULL- "Yeeouch!" * Baby Water Beefalo- ** "You will fatten up nicely, with some proper grazing." ** "Worry not, mon chou, I've no interest in veal today." * Chicken- "My delicious, delicious friend!" * Chicken (sleeping)- " * Chicken (dead)- " * Peep Hen- "You'd make a nice feast!" * Peep Hen (sleeping)- " * Peep Hen (dead)- " * Snapdragon- "Goodness! You are large." * Snapdragon (sleeping)- "Shhh." * Snapdragon (dead)- "Alas, even its roots are inedible." * Zeb- "You look like you have a lot of meat, my friend." * Zeb (sleeping)- "Am I desperate enough for horse meat?" * Zeb (dead)- "I'll not kick a dead horse." Removed Base Game * Deadly Feast- "I would not recommend this." * Ham Bat- "Mmm, meat popsicle!" * Boards- "I wish I could grill a salmon on this." * Spiky Tree- "Would not want to brush up against you." * Twigs- "The start of a good cook fire." * Flint- "Tool fuel." * Beefalo (sleeping)- "The meat slumbers..." * Butterfly- "It calms my mind to watch you flutter." * Butterfly Wings- "I wonder what dish I could create with these?" * Divining Rod (warmer)- "Warmer, warmer..." * Werepig- "Aggressions spoils the meat." * MacTusk- "Move faster than you'd think." * Battlecry- "I will butcher you!" * Battlecry (prey)- "I will not yield!" * Entering darkness- "Darkness..." * Entering light- "Light brings another day." * Freezing- "C-C-Cold!" * Eating (prepared food)- "Magnifique!" Reign of Giants * Moleworm (held)- "How do you dig your new surroundings?" * Tree Shelter- "I am thankful for the protective embrace of this tree." Shipwrecked * Portable Crock Pot (held)- "I would never leave home without it!" * Seashell Suit- "Mail after a fashion." * Seaworthy (Vanilla or ROG world)- "Good day!" * Seaworthy (SW world)- "So long." * Cork Barrel- "I could certainly use it." * Gas Mask- "How am I going to eat with this thing?" * Raft- "Better than swimming I suppose. If I could swim." * Wildbore House- "How wild can they be if they live in houses?" * Bamboo Patch (stump)- "In time, more will sprout." * Mussels (with stick)- "The mussels will stick to this and I shall stick it to them!" * Seashell- "There's nothing edible left inside." * Blubber- "This fat would feed a hungry fire!" * Sweet Potato Seeds- "The promise of another yam harvest!" * Speargun- "Long-range kebab-ing." * Poison Speargun- "It would make me sick to use this on good meat." * Obsidian Speargun- "Ready. Aim. Fire." * Parrot Pirate (normal and held)- "Such an amiable creature. Perhaps we could be friends?" * Baby Water Beefalo- "With some good grazing, you will fatten up nicely." * Cave Banana- "A banana in a cave, I've seen it all now." * Cooked Cave Banana- "Could use oats and chocolate chips..." * Debris- "Say again?" * Boat sinking- "My situation appears very grim..." Trivia * His quote for a Tar Suit ("I hope there are no feathers around!") may be a reference to the act of tarring and feathering a person. * His quote for the Ring Thing ("One ring to teleport them all.") is a reference to The Lord of the Rings trilogy. * His quote for a Cooked Rainbow Jellyfish ("You can really taste the "rainbow".") is a reference to the Skittles brand of candy. * Warly's quote for the Thermal Measurer ("Splendid. I should like to know when the worm is going to turn.") references an old proverb "Even a worm will turn". * Warly's quotes for Beefalo and Water Beefalo ("Here's the beef.") may be references to the fast food chain Wendy's slogan "Where's the beef?" * His quote for the Harp Statue ("Headless harps-men.") is a play on words referring to the Headless Horseman. * Warly's quote for Honey ("Nectar of the gods!") is a reference to Ambrosia, a food of the Greek gods and thought to be factually a type of honey. * His quote for Kabobs ("Opa!") is a Greek expression possibly referring to the dish's cultural origins. * His quote for the Snakeskin Sail ("Perhaps I'll sail to a land of spices.") is referring to the spice trade. * His quote for the Dangling Depth Dweller ("Ah, the old "drop from the ceiling and commit violent acts" act.") might be a reference to a catchphrase originating from the television series Get Smart. * His quotes for Dogfish, Coral Larva, Glowfly and Piko contain French spelling errors. In French, writing "amie" with an "e" at the end of the word means that you specifically refer to a woman/girl. In addition, regarding the Coral Larva, the expression "mon petit" clearly refers to masculine/neutral gender, otherwise it would be "ma petite". * His quote while sneezing ("Atchoum!") is the French onomatopoeia for sneezing. Category:Character Quotes